Lust vs Love
by obsessionwgrey
Summary: What is the difference between lust and love? Mr. Grey never even had to ponder the difference between the two until he met Anastasia Steele. The only problem that he has with her is that she is married to his business partner. Is the worth watching the world that you created burn for one person? Let's find out...
1. Chapter 1

Whoever said love was a two way street lied. Love is not a two way street. Hell love is not even a one way in the wrong neck of the woods. Love comes out of nowhere and leaves you breathless, exposed and naked.

Love slams you against the door and beats you senseless until you have no other way of understanding but its way. Love is bilingual even if you speak the same language as the other person you can't understand the words that are coming out of their mouth.

Love is, however, blind…it does not discriminate (which gets most people in trouble). Hell it got me in the worst kind of trouble I could ask for. What do you do when you have fallen in love with wife of the man you work for? How are you even supposed to concentrate on insignificant things like how to breathe when she's taken all of your air?

How do you focus on how to walk when _she_ has the absolute power to render you motionless? I used to think I was the master of my universe. What total and absolute bullshit do I see that as now? I can't tell what's up or down until she points out the right direction. I can't even tell what's right and what's wrong until she guides. She is the light, the rain, the sunshine, the rainbow, the birds, the trees and the air that I breathe. At last though none of that matters because she is not mine.

I wonder does he even deserve her….Hell I know for a fact I don't. That does not stop me from lusting after her. From, dare I say it loving her from a far? I truly have no idea what I'm going to do. If this is how fate has decided to punish me for my past transgressions then so be it. I would rather the pimp stuff out enough cigarette on my chest than to live without her.

Her name is Anastasia Steele…..and I love her. Her name is Ana and I crave her. Her name is baby and I truly don't know how I lived without her. Her name….will be Grey if I have anything else to say about it. She is absolutely exquisite and everything I have been searching for. Sugar and spice and everything nice. I should feel ashamed about the ways I have been plotting to find alone time with her.

I should feel bad that she cries to me about her husband not spending enough time with her, seeing as how that's my fault. I make sure I keep that fucker as busy as possible. I make sure that at 10:00pm he's still at his office trying to make our plans fall through while I'm out wining and dining his wife. I don't feel bad though. One because I can't help my obsession with her. It's like it's above and beyond me. Two because even though I mean all kinds of harm with the time that we are spending together she thinks these interactions are as innocent as possible.

I wonder does she feel the pull that surrounds us. Does she feel that electricity that seems to drive me freaking crazy? If she does she doesn't let on that she does. She's the ultimate good girl. She's not dying for my attention, I'm dying for hers! Sooner or later something is going to have to give because one way or another she will be mine.


	2. Chapter 2 Seeing is believing

Chapter 2: Seeing is believing

 **Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I finally ordered the balls I needed to post lol. Enjoy!**

Have you ever had an outer body experience? You know when you feel like you're floating through space and time because you're in a moment that's just too good to be true ( without being high). Hell most people probably think I exhibit this everyday because they probably think my life is too good to be true. True I'm richer than Bill Gates, hotter than a Greek God (not my words), and hung like a horse with the knowledge on how to use it.

My life however, was far from picture perfect. I have so many skeletons in my closet eminem would blush. My life is a repeated nightmare with my own Freddy Krueger scars to know I'm not just dreaming. I can never outrun the first four years of my life and believe me I've tried. So I let my CEO mask face the world while I face my own inner demons. Unlike Rhianna I don't get along with the monsters inside of my head.

Regardless of how fucked up I am on the inside my employees never know. I employ over 700,000 people in the U.S. alone. I am internationally known all over the globe and have earned the respect of some of the top people in my field. I have spoken in front of Ambassadors, Presidents, Kings, Queens and plenty of Jokers. So imagine my surprise when my speech has suddenly left me at the vision I am seeing.

I was on my way to Michael Hooper's house to light a fucking fire in his ass. Going into business with Michael is the one regret I have made in my career, but at that time it was a necessary decision in furthering my career and taking GEH where it needed to go. Michael's company was the top leading competitor in electronic goods. They stuff they dreamed up in his shop made Apple and Microsoft look like bitch brands.

Michael was a genius but he was fucking stupid when it came to money. He was on the verge of losing everything just because he couldn't keep his dick in pants and stop showing off. Christ I had expensive hobbies but I actually make more money than I spend. Even though Michael was a genius his prices were so outrageous that people couldn't afford his software. Unfortunately though the little fucker refused to sell so I made the decision to do a merger. I should have fucking waited for his company to sink but I was running the risk of him getting desperate and going to someone else.

Although right now I still wish I had. The fucking idiot missed the executives meeting with Japan and now he's not answering his fucking. I should have sent my CPO Taylor to just fuck him up but I've been waiting over a year to do this.

As we drive up his winding driveway to his ridiculously large house I have to laugh at the ego of this man. Why the mansion if no family? What the fuck are you going to do in all the rooms have virgins waiting on you to pop their cherries? The "house" can easily fit 6 5 bedroom houses in it and still have room for more. The garden leading up to the front steps has every flower, tree, and vine you can think of spread out across the acres. Over to the right the jackass actually has a waterfall with his sculpture pouring the water into the river with his hands. The steps leading up to his house actually has his name written in cursive repeatedly covering every inch of the stairs. I mean I thought my head was big but it's nothing compared to this crass jackass.

I walk up the stairs with Taylor following behind me. I start ringing the doorbell like a madman. Taylor cuts his eyes at me in a look that says behave but fuck him he works for me too. Taylor is more than an employee to me he's almost like that friend you refuse to admit you have. So for that special bond I ring the doorbell three more times then wait for someone to answer.

When the door opened I was not prepared for who was on the other side. _She_ was a gift from the Gods themselves. _She was absolutely magnificent._ Around 5'4 slim but shapely as hell. Christ her legs alone could make me sell my soul just to get them wrapped around my head. The grey skater dress she had on stopped mid thigh and hugged the her tits so perfectly it should have been a crime. Her pale skin was absolutely flawless and her cheeks was the color of a red rose just getting ready to bloom. Her lips _dear God her lips!_ They were plump, shapely, firm and painted a dangerous color red like they demanded my attention. They certainly had my dicks attention. Hell he was weeping already for them to be wrapped around her. Her long chestnut hair flowed perfectly around her framing her face like a work of art.

And all of that was nothing compared to her eyes. I was suddenly drowning in the deepest royal blue eyes I have ever seen. They pierced right through and I swear they left naked right on front of her. She can see everything and all of me in this one moment and for reasons unknown… I let her.

So caught up in this moment it takes me a minute to realize she's talking to me.

"Can I help you sir?"

 _Fuck me her voice is made of angel tears._ Silky, smooth, feminine and the shit that makes kids smile is wrapped in her voice. I wonder how she sounds when she cums.

"Sir are you alright?"

I have absolutely no idea right now. Why did I even come here again?

"Um...is a friend of yours?"

Who is she talking to I'm right here? Oh right Taylor is with me. Maybe he can answer her questions while I try to figure out how to fucking speak again.

"I'm sorry to disturb you ma'am. My name is Taylor and this is my employer Mr. Grey. We were looking for Mr. Hooper is he home?" Taylor says while looking at me like I've lost my fucking mind. That's why Taylor has stayed with me for so long because his instincts are never wrong.

"Oh he's not home at the moment" she says sadly like the thought of the jackass not being home is the worst thing ever. Who the fuck is she to him? Maybe she's his sister she looks a little younger than him. He never speaks about his family. That's the one and only thing we have in common.

"I'll tell him you guys stopped by. It's nice to meet you Mr. Grey Michael speaks very…highly about you." She smiles and the heavens open up and shines down on me. She's holding her hand out to but for the life of me I don't remember what that jester means.

"Mr. Grey are you okay?" She lowers her soft looking hand down and the cutest frown I have ever seen appears on her face. If I knew how to move right now I would take a picture.

"He's fine Miss…?" Taylor says asking for her name. Yes who the fuck is she and damnit when will my bodily functions start acting right. The only thing moving on my body right now is my dick and he is saluting the shit out of her.

"Oh I'm sorry! Where are my manners? I'm Mrs. Anastasia Steele. I'm Michael's wife."

"WHAT?!" I scream and Anastasia and Taylor jump five feet in the air. Oh well at least I'm not a mute anymore, but what the fuck and hell! She's fucking married?! To that dickbag?! Oh honey you can do so much better. And why the fuck hasn't he ever mentioned her. If she was mine I'd be screaming it to the rooftop! And wasn't that fucker just fucking his secretary last week during his lunch hour? Jeesh what a fucking blind douchebag.

"You actually married that asshole? And why don't you have his last name?" I can't believe this shit. The universe has a really screwed up way of giving me the middle finger every day. Although looking at _Mrs. Steele_ I have a feeling I'm going to get one directly from her.

She has squared her shoulders and is facing me head on with the a look of utter disgust on her face. _Was it something I said?_

"Not that it's any of _your_ business Mr. Grey but my husband is _not_ an asshole. As far as my name that does not concern you. Now please escort yourself off my property before your attitude wilts my flowers!" she says with the sexiest voice I've ever heard. Holy fuck she's sexy when she's made. She slams the door so hard I'm worried that the door will come off it's hinges.

 _Yep...it must have been something I said._


	3. Chapter 3 Etiquette 101

Chapter 3: Etiquette 101

Hey guys! Thank you for all your reviews, follows and favorites. Enjoy!

Taylor was the one will guided me off the porch, dragged me to the car and even buckle me in. I was too much in shock to do any of this by myself. I mean what the helll and fuck was that? Did she just curse me out without having said not one curse word? Did that really just happen to me...Christian Fucking Grey? Did she just slam the door in my face?

By the time Taylor pulled into Escala's parking lot I was through being shocked and on my way to being good and fucking mad. Just who the hell does she think she is? And why in the world was she so mad? It's not like I lied, her husband was an asshole! Jeesh I'm a saint compared to him! She really has her nerves getting mad at me. But clearly she doesn't know who she just pissed off...and undeniably turned on.

I walk towards my study and pull out my phone only stopping long enough to nod to Mrs. Jones. I try to be as courteous to her as possible since she's one of the people who actually can stand to be around me. That, and Taylor would try to kick my ass if I ever did anything to upset her. They've been together for 3 years and you would swear he acts like she just gave it up him yesterday. Whatever, they are good people and actually deserve to be happy.

I scroll through my contacts until I can find the number I'm looking for.

"Welch, I need a background check on Mrs. Anastasia Steele." I growl out through my teeth. Steele my ass! That's just further proof of how useless Michael if he let her keep her last name. I would have never put up with that shit.

"Yes sir, will that be all?"

"No Welch give me an updated background check on Michael Hooper. Let's see what else the little fucker is hiding." Michael wouldn't know honest if it walked up to him and kicked him in the balls. He knows fear though so he knows better than to cross me.

"You presume he's hiding something sir?" Welch asks. I can tell his interest is peaking a little. Welch is a genius but his specialty is snooping. If you're hiding it he'll find it.

"Did you know Hooper is married?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Yes sir. He got married around this time last year to Mrs. Steele. I assumed you already knew..sir."

"Yeah well you assumed wrong. Get me the reports asap." I snap back and hand up the phone. I sit down in my chair and ruin my fingers through my hair contemplating on why the hell this woman is affecting me so. Is it her hynotic eyes or her fuckable lips. Is it the way her left eyebrow arched beautiful while she was telling me off. Christ she has some mouth on her. Didn't she take etiquette lessons? Isn't it rude to offend guest and then slam the door on them? You weren't exactly a gentleman buddy. Oh great the voice inside my head decides to act like it's my conscious. Well were you buddy when I was whiping and fucking little brown haired girls into submission two years ago? Huh? What? Oh you've got nothing? Yeah that's what I thought.

Great now not only am I answering myself but I'm challenging myself as well. Christ I've known this woman only 2 hours and she's already driving me crazy. Maybe I should apologize though. Yeah I'm thinking of apologizing now I know I'm going crazy.

Still it might not hurt to send a friendly peace package her way. I mean I do work with her "husband" and it's important that I have good team moral with my employees and their family. Now what I send her? What would be the best way apologize? Well my mother always says when you're making an apology start with honest.

"Taylor!" I yell with a smirk on my face. I know exactly how to make this little misunderstanding right.

"Yes Sir?" Taylor comes around the corner with the three top buttons of his shirt undone and is that lipstick on his colar? I raise my eyebrows and my smirk gets a little wider. Let's hurry up and get this over with so at least one of us can have a good night.

"I need to send Mrs. Steele some flowers with a note attached to it." I can't help but twitch every time I have to say Mrs. There's just something so...dirty about that word.

"Yes sir. And what do you want the note to say?

Ana

I'm just getting out of the shower after finishing a brutal workout. I had to blow off some steam after this evening's events. I always heard Michael complain about Christian and now I can see why. How dare he show up to our house and call my husband an asshole. Now mind you he is an asshole but he's my asshole. Michael and I are the classic definition of complicated. Love definitely does not live here, how can it? Michael's gay but if his father ever knew that then he would have never given him the start up fund to start his company. I've known Michael almost all my life and he saved me from the blackest pit of hell that I used to live in. So when he came to me with his plan I accepted with no hesitation. The only thing that I absolutely demanded was that I keep my name. I never believed that I would find the right guy for me but if I did then it should be his name that I'm given. Michael had no problem with those terms. I'm just glad that he finally took a chance with his assistant Carly or should I say Chuck? I absolutely adore her and her fashion sense. If it wasn't for her I would be nowhere near as put together as I usually am.

I'm just finishing putting my hair in a messy bun when I hear the doorbell ring. I look through the peephole and see a delivery guy standing with a dozen white roses.

What the hell?

"Delivery for Mrs. Anastasia Steele?"

Why the hell did he just put so much emphases on Mrs.?

"Umm...that's me. Do you have a problem with my name?" I narrow my eyes at him. What the hell is this guys problem?

He just smiles wide at me. "Sorry ma'am I got paid $300 just to pronouce your name like that. Have a great day and enjoy!"

What the hell?

I carry the roses back inside and lay them on the dining room table. They are absolutely gorgeous but I know Michael didn't send them to me. I see a note hanging off them and I open it eager to find out what's going on.

Dear Mrs. Steele,

I am sorry your husband is an asshole. I am sorry about pointing out the obvious to you and I will be waiting on your call to apologize to me about how you treated me that day. It was rude and not lady like but I have decided to forgive you once I have received your apology. Please call the number below by no later than 5pm as that is all I am willing to wait for my apology.

Sincerely yours,

Christian Grey

xxx-xxx-xxxx

P.s. I have also took it upon myself to look into enrolling you in etiquette classes since you seem to have skipped some lessons. I will let you the top schools when we speak this evening.

What...the...fuck?

No that grey eyed bastard did not! Has he lost his freaking mind? Has he gone completely insane? Who the hell does he think he is? I don't care how sexy he is he has another thing coming if he thinks he can get away with whatever the hell that was with me! He just fucked with the wrong woman.

Challenge accepted Mr. Grey...challenge accepted.

Christian

I make my way into the office two hours after making sure Anastasia has received my flowers. I took a lot of effort into carefully choosing what I wanted to say to her. I hope she liked the gesture and I have no doubt she will reach out to me. See this friendly thing isn't so hard it's a piece of cake.

I get to my assistant Andrea's desk and notice there's a dozen white roses sitting on her desk.

"Mr. Grey these just arrived for you"

"For me?" To say I'm surprised would be an understatement!

"Yes sir and they came with a note. Taylor approved it." She says while trying to hide a smile. What the hell has gotten into her? And what the fuck is so funny?

I open the card to read and am instantly pissed by what I read.

Dear Mr. Grey,

Proper etiquette 101. It's rude to send another man's wife flowers.

Never yours,

Mrs. Anastasia Steele

Andrea is trying so hard not to laugh her face is turning blue. No doubt Taylor told her what was in the card. I walk into my office and slam the door.

Never mine Mrs. Steele? Oh..challenge accepted...challenge accepted.


	4. Chapter 4 Mrs America

Chapter 4: Hit me with your best shot!

 **Thank you so much guys. Every review, follow and favorite just lets me know that I'm not alone in this story! Enjoy!**

 **Christian**

So maybe I wasn't great at being friendly. Well, maybe that's because I didn't want to be friendly with her. No what I really wanted was to bend her over backwards, slap her luscious… ( _Hmm… does she have a luscious ass? I really didn't get a chance to look at it. I'll have to fix that very soon_. _So for now we'll just go with luscious)_ ass till it turns pink and fuck her into next week. I want to give her smart mouth a better use for it. I want to see if she taste as sweet as she looks. I want to hear her moaning my name as I'm balls deep inside her. I want to…wait what the hell am I doing? Since when do I sit around and day dream about infuriating women I don't even know.

And speaking about not knowing anything about her…

"Welch what the hell is taking you so damn long with that report?" I yell into the phone. I'm not used to waiting especially for something I desperately want.

"I sent you the report 3 hours ago sir. It should be in your email"

"Really?" I click open my email and sure enough it's sitting right there…along with 160 other emails. Christ I haven't opened my email up not once today which is definitely out of the norm for me. Have I really sat here all day and twiddled my thumbs thinking about whether Anastasia has a luscious ass or not?

"Sir? Are you still there?" Great now Welch sounds concerned. Let me hurry up and move this along before he goes and tattles to Taylor.

"No that's all Welch. Thanks." I hurry up and hang up the phone with Welch and page Andrea next.

"Andrea hold all my calls and cancel all my meetings for the rest of the day." I don't wait around to hear her reply. I need to concentrate on this background check. This should unearth some of the mystery that is Anastasia Steele.

After reviewing the background check 20 times just in case I missed something I have found nothing of significance. She's like Miss America (or should I say _Mrs_.), a goody two shoes and a saint rolled up in one unbelievable sexy, rude woman. I mean how she has time to be so defiant with all the charities she volunteers at I will never know.

Wait…she volunteers at Coping Together? She's involved with my mother's charity? Why the hell haven't I ever seen her at any events? _When's the last time you've stayed longer than 30 minutes at the damn events Grey._ Listen when I want your damn opinion then I'll ask for it. Until then sit back and shut the fuck up. _You're talking to yourself again Grey. You definitely need to get laid._ Yeah, yeah tell me something I don't know. I gave up BDSM two years ago after my last submissive held Mrs. Jones at gun point threatening to shoot her if I didn't declare my love to her. Leila is lucky to even be alive because if I could not have talked her down then Taylor was ready to shoot her right between the eyes. He almost still did and I honestly don't blame him. After that day I tore down my playroom. Being master in that room wasn't as important as keeping my employee's safe. I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost Mrs. Jones. I might not have been around to ponder because Taylor might have taken me out too.

Since then I've played around in exclusive clubs but that gets old really quick. Still maybe it's worth a trip just to get my mind back straight.

Taylor pops into my office while I'm still reviewing _Mrs._ Steele's file. One look at him and I know Welch called him about me. Taylor is looking at me like I've lost my fucking mind…and maybe I have.

"Um…Sir is everything okay?" Oh for fuck's sake I know I'm not acting that much out of my normal overbearing self. Jeesh can't a man have one off day?

"I'm fine Taylor. Why do you ask?" I look him directly in his eyes, challenging him to tell me Welch ratted me out. What the fuck gave me away to Welch though?

"Welch told me you…um…thanked him sir?"

Oh well yeah that might have given me away. So what the fuck am I not a polite person? Can I not thank an employee every once and a while.

"Jesus you two gossip more than women do. Is there something you actually need Taylor?"

"Mr. Hooper is on his way up sir."

"Hooper? What the fuck does he want?" If he's here about my apologetic roses then he can just kiss my ass. I don't have time for his fucking nonsense and I don't owe him an explanation about shit!

 _You did send his wife roses apologizing for him being an asshole._ I need to remind myself to ask Flynn if he has any medication that will help that annoying little voice in my head to go away.

"Send him in Taylor" Taylor steps out and in comes Michael. Jeesh even his clothes makes him look like a douchebag. Who the fuck wears Hawaiian shorts, sandals and a fucking polo shirt to work? We don't even have fucking dress down days.

"You were looking for me yesterday Mr. Grey?" he has the nerve to smile at me. Cheating ass bastard. I was in Anastasia land so long that I completely forgot about the whole reason why I met Anastasia yesterday. Why in the fuck do I put up with his bullshit? No company is worth this not even one that has this much potential.

"Where the fuck were you yesterday Hooper? Did you forget about the Japans? How the fuck is this business ever going to profit if you don't act like you have some fucking business sense and responsibility? What the fuck is it going to take for you to take this shit seriously?" I growl out at him? His company has the means to change the world and he can't get his shit together for one meeting.

All of a sudden Michael transforms before me. He still looks like a douchebag but he looks like a tired douchebag. He looks like he's aged ten years. He sags down in the chair closest to my desk and hangs his head down. He looks me directly in my eyes and… _oh for the love of God is he about to cry?_

"Look Mr. Grey… I don't want you to feel like you made a mistake investing in my company. I have so much invested in this and I have made so many sacrifices to get it this far. I should say I and my wife has sacrificed so much for this. At the same time, I don't know if I can live with the choices that we've made." He looks like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders but when the fuck did my office become a counseling session? I'm the last person he should be pouring those things called feelings out to. Hell I can't stand his ass and I thought the feeling was mutual. But maybe this is a way to get some information out about Anastasia that the background couldn't provide. I mean he did bring up _his wife._

"So tell me more about Anastasia" I come straight out and ask him which is the last thing I intended. But my thoughts of her and this uncomfortable conversation has me out of my element.

Michael smiles when I mention Anastasia. He looks like a man who actually… loves his wife. So why the fuck is he cheating on her? Especially with Carly, I mean I have condoned cheating but isn't the saying if you're going to cheat then at least upgrade? I don't know what it is about her but something is just a little….off. Not that there is an upgrade with Anastasia. She's top notch quality and no knock off can replace that.

"Anastasia? She's one in a million. She's smart, sweet, caring and completely sassy when she wants to be. She's my best friend in the whole world and there's absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for her…Just like there's absolutely nothing she wouldn't do for me." Michael turns almost melancholy towards the end. This is totally out of my depth. I went into business because it's supposed to be void of emotion for Christ sake.

"Wait…why do you want to know about Anastasia? I mean she told me you came by looking for me but what does she have to do with….?" He stops talking and just stares at me. Then his eyes goes wide and a huge smirk appears on his face. What the fuck is so funny asshole?

"Is something funny Mr. Hooper?" I growl out to him. I can't let him know why I'm so interested in Anastasia. Hell I don't even know why the fuck I am.

"Not at all Mr. Grey. I just got this huge idea for my next project. Hopefully it will make up for the inconsistency in my work performance." He suddenly has the hugest fucking smile on his face. What the fuck is wrong with this guy? Now that I think about it I never did make it to his background check. I'm definitely going to have to make sure he's mentally stable for this job. The only psychotic person I want around me is myself.

"Would you like to know how my wife and I met?" He ask with an eyebrow raised. It's almost like he's taunting me. Testing me to see how much information I really want to know about her. And God help me I fall for his bait like the desperate moron that I am. Besides my afternoon is clear and I wanted to learn about her. Why not grill one of the closest people to her…even if I can't stand his guts.

"If this story will help us get to the root of your problem with your business then by all means I'm all ears. After all that's all I really care about Mr. Hooper." At this point I could really give a fuck about his business. But I just don't see how he could land someone as unique and special as she is.

His huge smile is back as he gets more comfortable in his chair. He looks out the window like he's contemplating the world for a moment.

"I knew from the first moment that I saw Anastasia she was going to become one of the most important people in my life. She was going to save me from a life of hell…and in return I saved her from her own hell…"

 **Don't forget to review guys. I won't change my story but I love to hear what you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 5 Because you had a bad day

Chapter 5: Because you had a bad day...

OMG! I'm blown away by your reviews! You guys are the real MVP lol.

I am a little bit off today because my favorite story is on hiatus. I literally wake up every morning before I have to just to read A Broken Shade of Fifty by Wishingmrgreywashere every Monday. If you guys have not read it yet, then please go and read A Different Shade of Fifty first before you read the sequel. So this chapter I dedicate to you guys and wishingmrgreywashere.

Christian

Michael takes a deep breath and looks me dead in my eyes. I'm the king of intense stares so this doesn't bother me one bit. Bring it on fucker. Although I don't think he's trying to intimidate me. I think he's trying to weigh me out. Clearly this story is personal to him and Anastasia. I want to rush him but every good business man trust his instincts. And my instincts are telling me I need to be still.

Finally he speaks!

"Anastasia and I met in the sixth grade. She was a new transfer student there after her mom and stepdad just happened to move next door to us. Strangely enough it was thanks to my dad that I even met Ana. Her step dad accepted a position in my dad's company."

Michael turns back to the window and stares out at it. I don't know if he's collecting his thoughts or just staring at his reflection. As conceited as the man is I want to go for the obvious choice but I know better. Michael is trying to decide where and how far he wants this story to go.

"I was always...different than anybody else in my family. I knew it and I suspect they knew it too. I was never the average all american boy as much as my father wished me to be."

Michael sighs heavily like he just confessed to a major sin. I don't get what the big deal is. I understand this way more than he thinks. I was different back then too. Hell I still am when you really think about. Hello fifty shades of fucked up sitting right in your face and you wouldn't even guess. That's the crazy thing about being fucked up. Nobody knows you're fucked up unless you let them get close enough to see it. Which is why we're so alone. So how did this jackass get so lucky?

"I was bullied for being...different. I knew I was going to be and yet I didn't care. I wasn't going to make myself uncomfortable pleasing other people." All of a sudden Michael's eyes get wide and he starts laughing his ass off like he just told the funniest joke in the world.

He laughes so hard his whole face turns red and he actually has tears streaming down his eyes. He actually falls out his seat and is rolling around in my $300,000 office laughing like he's lost his fucking mind. I'm way too baffled to move. If I wasn't out of my comfort zone before I definitely am now.

He finally comes down from his laugh high with an overdramatic "woooooooo!" I just politely continue to stare at him like he's fucking insane.

I'm starting to wonder if I should call Taylor in here. I'm far from scared but I really don't want to kick his ass if he flips out on me. No that's a lie... I want to kick his ass but I don't think that will win me brownie points with Anastasia. After all she's the only one who doesn't think that her husband is an asshole.

He starts wiping his eyes as he gets up off the floor and sits back down in his seat.

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Grey. I just realized that I'm an even bigger hypocrite than I originally thought I was."

I have no idea what he means by this. Maybe he means he's a married man who has the sexiest wife at home but he would rather spend time with his Secretary. Like I said before...asshole.

"Anyways, I was a loner in school. Nobody wanted to sit with the "weird" kid. That is until Anastasia came along."

Michael pulls out his wallet and shows me a picture of a little girl. She's short compared to his tall lanky frame. She has long brown hair, glasses that are bigger than her face and braces the color of the rainbow.

Clearly this picture was taken in school as they are in front of lockers with their white school shirts and tan uniform pants on. I look at the picture more closely and I stare at girls eyes behind the glasses. They are Royal blue...holy shit this is Anastasia!

The next thing I know I'm smiling as hard as the jackass in front of me. She looks like the perfect combination of dorky and adorable.

"Me and Ana clicked from day one. She was a bit of a loner herself due to situations she had no control of in her past." Michael says looking absolutely devastated. What the hell happened to her? Did someone hurt her? Who would want to hurt somebody so...innocent?

"Anyways we brought each other out of our shell. I wasn't afraid to be who I was in front of her and she wasn't afraid to be herself in front of me. We didn't let nobody fuck with us. Those assholes could have that joke of a school as long as we had each other."

"In high school things were a little different."

Michael pulls out his wallet again and shows me a different picture this time. It's still a picture of him and Anastasia except this time they look about 16. Michael has clearly been hitting the gym as he's no longer lanky looking but has actual build to his muscles now. Anastasia no longer has those god awful glasses on so you can see her eyes clearly. She's lost the braces and has layered her hair. It's still long as shit but it now compliments her face instead of hiding it. In this picture they are hugging each other and I feel like I want to vomit.

For the first time ever I wish someone could hug me.

"Don't get me wrong we were still thick as thieves but almost every guy in the school noticed what I always saw...a true natural beauty. Of course all they wanted to do was hit at that time. I wasn't having that and neither was she. Anastasia has never been comfortable around the male species."

He sighs after saying that. I wonder once again what could have happened to her.

"So that's how we started...dating each other." Michael says with a smirk. I can't help but to scowl at his ass. Fucker just wanted to be the one to pop her cherry. All of sudden I don't want to be around him. I don't care where this story is leading. I already know the fucking ending. And I don't want to hear how she trusted the wrong fucker with her gift.

Like you're any better Grey? The only gift you wanted from a woman was a spectacular blow job!

And just like that I'm brought right back to reality. Seriously, I know the right combination of psychotropic drugs will knock this son of bitch out of my head. Maybe he can go live in Michael's head and drive him fucking insane.

Michael looks at me strangely then shakes his head.

"It's not what you think Grey. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I owe her everything...I would never hurt her."

Yeah that explains why you're fucking cheating on her.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Michael starts laughing again but thankfully not in a maniacal way.

"Both I think...I think I did her a disservice in this marriage and I want to make it up to her." Michael says with another smirk on his slimy face. Is that what he calls cheating on her? A disservice my ass! Jeesh he's not even an asshole. I have to think of a better word to call him.

All of a sudden Michael's phone beeps and Daniel Powter's "Bad Day" starts playing. I know every word to that song as it's in constant loop inside my head. I heard Mia singing it one day and for whatever reason it's stuck with me.

He looks at the phone and he types a message back smiling. He looks back at me stands from his chair.

"The wife wants me to come home for lunch. If you have some more time in your schedule I would love to tell you more about...my new project over lunch. I asked her to fix enough for three people if that's okay with you."

And just when I think I've had enough of the bastard he dangles another opportunity in my face. I'm starting to think he's getting some sick twisted enjoyment in this shit but then think otherwise. I have the best pokerface on the West coast. No way this dumb fuck knows my game. Besides maybe now I end my debate on whether Anastasia has a luscious ass or not. Plus this gives Michael the opportunity to see my flowers.

I try to push the back the smile on my face at that thought.

"Are you sure your wife won't mind."

I can't wait to see the expression on her face when I walk in the same front door she shut in my face.

"Oh I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you!"

I'm sorry for any mistakes guys I didn't get a chance to proofread it like I wanted to. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6 Bring It!

**Chapter 6: Bring it!**

 **You guys are like the Caramel Mocha creamer to my coffee lol! In other words I love you guys.**

 **Christian**

Hello door we meet again…

I can't help but to snicker as we enter the door to Michael's home. Just thinking of Anastasia the last time I was here has me discretely adjusting myself. God she was such a firecracker. The fire that ignited behind her eyes right before she slammed the door in my face keeps my blood pumping.

"Please make yourself at home Mr. Grey." Michael says to me as he takes his sandals off at the door. I hope he doesn't expect me to take my shoes off because I'm not. I wonder if that will piss Anastasia off. If I get the same repeat performance that I got before then I hope so. She's fucking sexy as hell when she's mad.

"Ana I'm home!" Michael yells as he turns off into his kitchen. I have to say that for as much as his home is overstated outside its as humble inside. The kitchen is large but it's free from Michael's touch it seems. I don't see his name, face or statue anywhere inside which I have to admit surprises me. The kitchen is top of its range with a double stainless steel oven, all types of appliances I can't even name and the biggest fucking refrigerator I have ever seen. Seriously, now I'm not one to shy away from food but it's only the two of them here right? They have to be wasting a lot of food with a refrigerator that large. And wasting food is something that is absolutely abhorrent to me. Coming from a home where being hungry was the norm I know how important every last scrape of food is on your plate.

And all of sudden I can't remember what I was just ranting about.

Shit I can't remember how to fucking breathe.

Anastasia pops up in our view like she was hiding the whole time. She dips down again and grabs a skillet and a large pot and pops that stuff on the stove. Holy shit her smile! Her smile can bring the strongest man to his knees. She's absolutely breathtaking with her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun and a lime green tank top that showcases her breast just wonderfully. She turns to Michael hugging him and….Holy shit!

Gentleman we have a winner! Anastasia definitely has a luscious ass and its showcase in blue jean shorts that show off her amazing fucking legs. Shit I have to turn completely around and adjust myself because there's no way I can do it discreetly this time. I have never been this horny, hot and out of control before. Even the sight of them hugging is doing shit to my boner.

"Hey Ana how was your…" Michael stops in the middle of his sentence and looks at the garbage that is currently overflowing with my apology flowers. _Yeah smooth Grey, real smooth!_ Hey asshole you weren't invited inside I was. Although this time he might have a point. Somehow when I imagined her reading my note, hell even when I got my note I never imagined for my flowers to unceremoniously trash. I feel something I've never felt before and since I don't understand what I'm feeling I hold on to the feeling I'm most familiar with…anger.

How fucking dare she throw away my flowers. Even if she didn't want to look at them all day she could have put them somewhere in this ridiculously large house. Hell I bet half of the rooms are empty or just full of shit; kind of like how Michael is.

"Why is our garbage full of flowers? You love flowers! What did these do to offend you?" Michael ask her with a smirk on his face. She suddenly turns bright red, takes a stance that I'm certainly familiar with in kick boxing and punches the shit out of his arm. I suddenly realize I'm standing with my mouth wide open but who could blame me. Suddenly I'm grateful that all she did was shut the door in my face.

"Michael you fucking asshole! Do you know what that fucking bast…"

"Anastasia remember when I told you I was bringing company for lunch?" Michael hurries up and interrupts Anastasia in the middle of her mini rant. And what a glorious rant it was. She is without a doubt the most interesting female I have ever met and if her eyes give anything away then she absolutely hates me.

Suddenly our eyes lock on each other and were stuck in a standstill. At the same time we narrow our eyes at each other and we don't dare blink. I have stared down men twice my size and they didn't have half the balls she has. We are silently sizing each other up neither of us moving. Hell I don't even know if we're breathing. It seem like time stands still and we're the only one in this room. All of sudden the air crackles around us magnifying this intense moment. Together we have a silent conversation with just our eyes.

 _What the fuck are you doing here?_

 _Your husband invited me. Didn't you get the text?_

 _Oh the husband you had the nerve to call an asshole to my face?_

 _I'm sorry didn't you just call him an asshole no more than two minutes ago_

 _I can call him that he's my husband! You have no right!_

 _Hey sweetheart I just call it like I see it._

 _Listen I kicked your ass out before I can do it again. Just because you're The Mr. Grey at your company means shit here. In here I'm Mrs. Steele and this is my company. So start shit again and the door will hit you on your ass again._

 _Mrs. Steele you clearly underestimate me. And what the fuck did my flowers do to you?_

 _The flowers were lovely unfortunately a clueless asshole who doesn't know how to apologize sent them to me so I could not accept them._

 _Do kiss your mother with that mouth? I still have the list of those etiquette classes because clearly you still need them._

 _Ohh…Grey you have no idea who you're fucking with. You're lucky Michael is right here or else I would kick your ass._

 _Oh Mrs. Steele I would love to see you try._

 _You are the most frustrating ass-…._

"Um…Ana are you okay?" Michael snickers at us. We both break the connection and the silent argument that was happening with us. Well that was certainly new and unexpected. Suddenly Anastasia turns a bright red and turns around banging pots, pans and ingredients as she goes back to cooking. Michael turns towards me and he looks amused and confused at the same time.

"I'm fine Michael. Please take your….company and set the table. I'll be finished in 15 minutes." She says to Michael but she's looking at me like she has something nasty in her mouth. I stare back at her with a smirk.

 _I would love to fill your mouth with something tasty sweetheart._

She gasp out loud probably correctly reading my dirty thoughts. I snicker at her as Michael chuckles softly while collecting silverware. I wonder why he hasn't called me out for being inappropriate with Anastasia. Something is starting to feel weird about this. Even their interactions together are off. How the hell has he lasted this long without fucking kissing her…or fucking her? If she was mine I wouldn't be able to talk because her tongue would always be stuck down my throat. Not that I want him to show her any affection hell I might beat his ass for it.

"Come on Mr. Grey I'll lead the way into the dining room." Michael moves into the living still chuckling about whatever the fuck is funny to him. Anastasia narrows her eyes at me silently challenging me as I follow after him. She'll soon learn I don't back down from anything, especially something I'm dying to handle.

 _Bring it on Grey_

 _Be careful what you wish for Mrs. Steele_

 **Anastasia**

I can't believe Michael would invite that jackass to our house! The last person I expected him to bring by for lunch was Christian fucking Grey. I thought I would never have to see his infuriating sexy ass again! Wait…sexy? Where the hell did that come from? You've never thought of a guy as sexy Ana. Get yourself together.

Besides he came in _your_ damn kitchen and actually tried to play his little intimidation games with you. Let's go out there and show him who the boss in this house is.

Michael once told me a long time ago that everyone needed an evil laugh because the typical villain will expect to intimidate you with theirs. So you have to beat them to the punch and show them you're on level playing field.

Mr. Grey seems to think he's on a higher playing field. It's time to level the playing field for his ass.


	7. Chapter 7 What the f

**Chapter 7. What the f^ #?**

 **Christian**

I let Michael handle setting the table. Hell I'm the guest I shouldn't have to do shit. Michael seems extremely particular when it comes to setting the table. He even changes the fucking table cloth to match the new plate settings he grabbed. Is he changing the flower arrangement just for fucking lunch? What in the fucking hell? What normal man worries about these things? Maybe this is something Anastasia expects him to do. After all my mother expects my father to keep the top on the orange juice.

"I'm sorry about Ana Mr. Grey. It seems you really made an impression on her." Michael tells me while continuing to set the table. He seems to be really amused by something but for the life I can't figure what.

"I can't fathom how I could have. I barely said three words to her." I try to look innocent as possible while saying this. I can tell it's a failed attempt when Michael raises his eyebrow as if to say _are you serious?_

"Okay well maybe I said more than three words to her but it was nothing but the truth." I don't have to play innocent when I say these words because I meant every single word I said.

"Oh I'm sure it was." Michael says laughing. He disappears off into the kitchen and comes back with a pitcher of lemonade. I look forward to drinking the nectar that Anastasia has made.

"Give her some time to cool off. She's stubborn, feisty and vicious when she wants to be but she's absolutely worth it!" Michael tells me while pouring us some glasses of lemonade. Wait did he just say vicious? What the fuck?

"What do you mean by vicious?" She doesn't look like she could hurt a fly. Hell she doesn't look like she could hurt a maggot. So Vicious? HA! Yeah right…I'll believe that when I believe Jason likes long walks on the beach and does yoga.

"Oh she only shows that side when someone messes with her family or friends. She's very protective of the people she loves. Our sophomore year, this guy named John made it his mission in life to make my life miserable in school. He was pissed because it was known that Anastasia and I were together. So when Anastasia finally found out she made it her business to make his life a living hell."

Okay now he has my attention. "And how did she possible do that? Slam doors in his face every chance she got?" I have to chuckle at the image in my head of her doing that. Anastasia doesn't know the first thing about hell. Trust me I lived in it for about 4 years.

"Anastasia's dad is the one of the coolest but scariest people I know. I call him an official badass because that's all his army friends would call him when they came around. I didn't know how true that was until Anastasia invited me to her Thursday night training session." Michael tells me with a look of awe and something else.

As Michael starts wiping sweat from his forehead and starts visible shaking I realize that it was a fear that I saw.

 _What the fuck?_ For once the voice in my head is in agreeance with each other. What the fuck indeed!

"Anastasia has learned how to shoot and throw straight since she was 6 years old. She's trained in 6 different martial arts styles, hand to hand combat and can unarm you within the blink of an eye. She's wicked fast on her feet too. If she doesn't want to be heard then you won't hear her. If she doesn't want to be seen then you won't see her until she wants to." Michael swallows before he continues. "I've only been to one session….and I haven't been back ever since. I love Ray and Ana to death but they scared the ever loving shit out of me that night. You would think he was training her on how to be an assassin or something. Self-defense training my ass! The scariest thing about it was that they were both having fun. Hell it actually seemed like it was a bonding experience for them. I swear you would think they were preparing for war! Can you believe it?"

All I can do is shake my head with my mouth wide open… What the fuck?

"Yeah so anyways Anastasia just happens to see John kicking the shit out of me one day in the halls at school. I didn't want to tell her what was going on because I didn't want her blaming herself for it. I honestly should have known better and should have been worried about her going to jail for attempted murder." Michael's face turns a nasty shade of green. It almost looks like he wants to throw up…. What the fuck?

"Anastasia completely lost it. She did a roundabout kick that completely knocked John on his ass. She came over to me and made sure I was okay first then got on top of John and started punching the ever loving shit out of him. I earned a punch in the face for trying to pull her off of him. By time everything was said and done it took 6 security guards to pull her off of him and that's only because she knocked out the first 4."

What the fuck?

"They tried to expel her from the school. The principal just kept asking her questions and she wouldn't answer any of them. She just kept staring straight ahead. Every time the principal asked me a question she would shake her head slightly letting me know not to answer. Ten minutes of this went on before Ray walked in."

What the fuck?

"Ray asked to speak to our principal alone and Mr. Richards agreed. Five minutes was all it took for Mr. Richards to change his mind and give Anastasia a 5 day suspension." Michael continues as he turns from green to a light gray. Christ he looks like he's about to pass out and I'm too shocked to even ask him if he's okay.

What the fuck?

"John in the hospital overnight for his injuries. It took him a week to return back to school and he was still black and blue all over. His nose was broken, he was missing 4 teeth and both his eyes weren't all the way healed. He had to wear sunglasses in class just to see the blackboard. His arm was in a cast and he still walked with a limp. Rumor was his father made him come to school before he was healed all the way because he lost a fight to a girl."

What the fuck?

"The thing is that for the remaining of the school of the year John kept having these weird accidents. Like he was walking in the hall one day and he stepped in a trap. Like a real honest to goodness trap that you see when you're hunting. He was hanging upside down in the halls screaming his head off. Our school security tried to view the security cameras to see how the hell a trap landed in the middle of the hallway but the cameras were apparently down that whole day."

What the fuck?

"Another day John opened his locker and got hit in the face by a punching bag." Michael actually starts laughing. I can't laugh, hell I can't even close my fucking mouth.

What the fuck?

"Another day John was opening his car door and five daggers hit his door simultaneously. Each dagger had a word written on it. The daggers said "DON'T FUCK WITH MY FRIEND."

What the fuck?

"Each day a new "surprise" awaited John until finally his family withdrew him from the school. No one was ever accused of harassing John because whenever the security tried to review the tapes the system was always down. Ana and I had classes during the time that the accidents apparently happened. The school doesn't know but Ana engraves everything that she owns. She carves L.B.A. which stands for Little Bad Ass. The guards could never figure out what that stood for."

What the fuck?

"So that's what I mean by vicious Christian." Michael starts messing with the fucking flowers all over again. I'm still sitting in the same spot with my mouth wide open. I'm pretty sure a fly can land in my mouth and I still won't know how to close it. What in the ever loving fuck did I just hear? He can't seriously want me to believe that Anastasia raised that much hell in school. That's absolutely fucking impossible.

"So what are you boys talking about?" Anastasia comes out of the kitchen with a big loaf of homemade garlic bread. It smells absolutely delicious and suddenly my stomach starts rumbling. She pulls a hug butcher knife out of her apron and starts slicing the bread laying a piece on mines and Michael plates. She finishes slicing the bread and then sticks the knife in the cutting board so that it's standing straight up. As I look closely at the knife I see an engraving all the way at the bottom of the handle. It says "L.B.A." and my mouth opens up again.

What the fuck?

 **Anastasia**

 _Okay Ana calm down. You can't go around scaring the shit of this asshole even though he totally deserves it. He's actually trying to help Michael and you would do anything for your best friend so just calm down._

These are the words that I keep repeating in my head as I'm serving up the meatballs and spaghetti that I made for lunch. Michael is so going to get an earful when I'm done with him. What in the hell made him think that this was a brilliant idea actually inviting the attractive enemy to our home? Christ he's even cute with his mouth hanging open. I wonder what the hell Michael told him to shock him like that. Christian Grey doesn't look like the kind of guy that would shock easily. _I bet I can show him some tricks that would shock the hell out of him._

Smiling at that calming thought I grab the platter from the kitchen and enter the dining room. I sit down on Michael's right as Grey is on his left. I put a good portion of food on both of their plates and serve myself. I dig in to my plate with gusto since I haven't eaten since earlier this morning. Michael is moaning like a whore in heat while eating. This is Michael's favorite meal and I figured he needed a pick me up after the week he's been having. I know Michael is not happy with his life right now. How can he when he has to hide the wonderful person that he is to the world?

I look at Christian to find that he's still not eating. He's staring directly at me with his mouth still wide open. Suddenly I can't help myself as I reach over the table and gently push his mouth closed. He has 3 O'clock shadow that is starting to grow and as aggravated as I am to admit this it just makes him look sexier.

This, however, seems to pull him out of whatever trance he was in. He shakes his head a little as if to clear his mind. Then he picks up his fork and begins to eat. He starts moaning right along with Michael but Michael has never made my panties wet with a moan.

"So Ana I was telling Christian about a new project that I wanted to start but I'm going to need your help with it." Michael tells me in between bites of his pasta but he's not giving me direct eye contact. Michael only does this when he's hiding something from me. What the hell it could possibly be this time?...

 **Sorry for any errors on this chapter. Let me know what you guys think.**


	8. Chapter 8 Truce

**Chapter 8: Truce**

 **After one hell of a week I am happier than a kid in a candy store to be able to update lol. Love you guys!**

 **Christian**

"You help Michael with his projects Anastasia?" I'm honestly impressed. Beauty and Brains in one hellified temptress. She's been driving me absolutely crazy with the moans she makes in between bites of her pasta. I'm surprised my mind even formulated that question seeing as how I'm pretty sure that all my blood has flowed down to my dick.

I wonder does she even realize how fucking sexy she is. I'm starting to think she does and she just wants to torture me to death but damn what a way to go!

"Only with the test runs Mr. Grey. I've always been willing to be Michael's test dummy." She takes a sip of her wine and then slowly likes the remaining drops off her top lip. How I wish it was my tongue doing just do.

I look over at Michael and he is oblivious to the spell that she has around her. How the hell that can happen I don't know because she has had me drowning in whatever power she weaves since I've met her. I can't escape the feelings she evokes in me, I definitely don't understand it and I honestly don't know if I want to.

"I couldn't have gotten this far without you"

 _Oh brother give me a fucking break!_

Finally the annoying voice in my head and I are on the same wave length. Anastasia smiles back at him and starts rubbing his arm. I can't help but to observe this odd couple. Now mind you I have no idea what the fuck love looks like but my father does not look at my mother like that.

"You know I always have your back Mickey" Anastasia looks back down at her plate and swirls a piece of pasta around her fork. I don't know where the hell she learned to cook but she's fucking fantatstic at it. I would willing eat this shit off the floor if it somehow fell. I feel my dick get a little harder as I think about what else I would gladly eat coming from Anastasia.

"That you do sis."

 _Sis? What the hell does that mean?_ I don't know hell I was just about to ask you the same fucking question.

Anastasia turns bright red and nervously looks at me after shooting Michael a warning look.

"You meant Sia right Mickey?" She almost growls that out. It's almost like she's trying to give him a warning. Just what the hell is going on right now?

"Right, right, Sia I'm sorry it was a slip of the tongue." He says with a smile on his face after giving her a wink. "Well I have to go for a minute and I was hoping that you could show Mr. Grey my work station. Mr. Grey please feel free to stick around as long as possible I'm sure Ana won't mind, will you _Sia?"_ Michael stands up quickly and raises his brows at Anastasia almost in a challenging way.

"Actually Michael I would love to but I'm terribly busy today." She gives him a look that I think was supposed to come off as sweet but honestly makes her look a little bit frightening.

"Oh no I cancelled whatever you have to do today so you would be completely free to spend the afternoon showing Mr. Grey around." Michael looks like he's trying desperately to hide a smile as Anastasia looks completely appalled. She has her mouth open so wide a fly could land in there. Hmm… I bet something else could fit in there also.

"Excuse me? Have you lost your fuc…"

"Thanks again sis you're the absolute best! Don't wait up I'm meeting Carly!" Michael quickly interrupts Anastasia as he practically skips out the door without looking back. What the hell was that about? If I didn't know any better I would swear that he wanted us to be left alone together. There's so many things wrong with this visit that I have to compile a list together.

Michael is not affected by Anastasia. How he has defied the laws of nature I will never know.

Michael is leaving me alone with Anastasia. I'm not complaining about these turn of events at fucking all but _why_ would he just willing bait me with temptation? Even though he doesn't show it he has to know the very aura Anastasia gives off. Hell her fucking name turns me on. Every time it passes my lips my dick twitches.

Michael keeps referring to Anastasia as sis. Who the hell calls the woman he's married to sis? What type of sick shit is that?

Michael willingly told Anastasia that he's off to meet Carly and even told her not to wait up. That's deffinelty code for their fucking and he's spending the night. I thought cheaters didn't _want to be caught?_

Wait what in fuck am I doing? I finally have her to myself. Say something you idiot!

"Umm..Hi" I mentally hit myself upside the head.

Smooth Grey real fucking smooth!

And then I hear something that makes me question the absence of my heart seeing as how I swear I just felt it beat.

Anastasia is looking at me like I'm a crazy person while giggling. I swear it's the most wonderful sound I have ever heard.

And suddenly she stops. She shakes her head slightly like she's trying to clear it. When she looks back at it her face is devoid of emotion. She put up a mask.

"If you will follow me this way Mr. Grey I will lead you to Michael's office." She stands from the table taking her and Michael's plate with her to the kitchen.

So that's the game she wants to play huh? Well baby prepare to meet the king of games.

 **Ana**

Michael is one dead fucker when he gets back! Is he trying to blow our cover? Why the hell would he call me sis in front of Mr. Grey? I'm surprised he hasn't gone running for the hills yet. I mean I know he probably thinks we're weird as fuck right now.

I put the dishes in the dish washer and turn around to grab Christian's plate. I accidentally brush my hand against Christian's and I drop the plate from shock. I've never felt that electric feeling before. It's like my whole body just came alive.

"I'm so sorry about that Anastasia!" Christian actually looks horrified at the broken glass.

"It's fine Mr. Grey I'm such a klutz that it happens all the time. And please call me Ana. I hate my full name."

 _Although I might like it better if he said my name while in the throes of passion._

Whoa…where the fuck did that just come from? I've never even wanted to see a man naked after what _he_ almost did. I immediately shut down that train of thought. I will not open up that door right now.

"I think I prefer Anastasia." He looks deadpan at me saying this. Did he just try to check me in my house? Oh no, no, no not in my house!

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey I think you misheard what I said. I didn't ask you what did you prefer to call me. I told you to call me Ana." I say with extra sugar, cream, and a fucking cherry on top of a lot of bullshit. If he thinks he can intimidate me in my house then he has another thing coming.

Instantly his whole demeanor changes. He stands up to his full height and squares his shoulders while simultaneously planting his feet evenly apart. It looks like he's preparing for a battle.

Oh he has no idea who he's fucking with.

I narrow my eyes and take the same stance that he's taking. His eyes widen shocked by my gesture. He quickly shakes off his shock and narrows his eyes right back at me.

"Anastasia I don't think Michael would appreciate how you're treating his guest in his house." He takes a small step towards me.

"Since this is our house I think he wouldn't give a damn." I take a small step towards him and suddenly a pattern is formed.

"I beg to differ Anastasia. Michael values my opinion a lot."

Step

"If you knew why that was you wouldn't be so flattered Christian." Little does he know that Michael checks out his ass every time he doesn't think he's looking. He says his ass is the stuff of legend and if he wasn't such a frustrating bastard he would find him attractive.

Christian gasp loudly at the use of his first name. I bet nobody is allowed to call him by his first name.

Step

"I didn't give you permission to use my first name Anastasia."

His eyes are darker which makes his sex appeal go up a couple of notches. My body can't decide on whether it wants to be angry or horny.

Step

"I didn't ask for it Christian."

Step

"Stop being so defiant Anastasia."

Step

"Stop being so damn controlling Christian!"

I must have said the magic words because Christian flinches like I've struck him. I know I shouldn't feel bad but I do. He almost looks tortured in this instance and I'm appalled that I did that to him.

"I don't want to control you Ana." He whispers softly to me.

"I know. Come on Michael's study is this way." I quickly clean up the glass that's on the floor and lead the way to Michael's gadget factory. I call him the Willy Wonka of Electronics. If Michael can dream it then he will build it.

We walk silently down the hall in comfortable silence. Even though we don't voice it we are at a truce.

I take this time to truly study Christian. He truly is a fine piece of male specimen. Everything on him was chiseled like a work of art. Even his lips were perfect and I begin to wonder how they would feel pressed against my lips.

I curse the blush that I can feel creeping across my cheeks. I blush even harder when I look Christian in his eyes and finally notice that he was watching me checking him out.

Asshole actually looks pleased about it.

I walk up to Michael's study and put the special code in and step aside secretly studying his reaction.

I'm so happy I got to see it. I'll ponder why later.

Christian's mouth drops open and his eyes are so big it looks like they're about to pop out of his skull.

"Wow!" he breaths the word like it doesn't quite sum up what he's feeling. I decide to let him in on a little secret in lieu of our recent truce.

"That's exactly what I said the first time Michael showed it. Come on I'll show you how far the rabbit hole goes."


	9. Chapter 9 A Dance through Wonderland

**Chapter 9: A Dance through Wonderland**

 **Confession- Every time I get a review, PM, like or follow this story, I do a gig lol. It's the same gig I do when I eat good food. Enjoy the chapter. Love you guys!**

 **Christian**

I am a very logical person. If I can see it, if I can touch it, if I can understand it then it's real. There has only been two times when that logic has failed me. The first time being my….pursuit, fascination, obsession whatever you want to call it with Anastasia. It makes absolutely no sense to me whatever. I have _never_ lusted after anybody this way. If I can even call it lust, but seeing as how I want to fuck the living shit out of a married woman I will call it lust. The way her hair frames her face is a turn on. The way she bites down on that luscious fucking bottom lip when she thinks that nobody is looking drives me fucking wild. Her fucking scent should come with a warning label for all warm blooded males. She's pure sin and she doesn't even fucking know it! Jesus Elena never even drove me this crazy and she was my first.

When I was 15 she seduced, whipped, and then fucked the shit of me without even batting an eyelid. That lasted for about 6 years and then she subbed for me 2 years until I realized how truly fucked up she was. I walked in on her with another kid age 11 going downstairs to her dungeon. Luckily that was his first time visiting so I stopped her before she could introduce him to same fucked up path that I was lead on. Unfortunately, I was too blind to save the other ones. When the police raided her house they found over hundreds of videos and pictures of over 13 males under the age of consent and 6 girls under the age of consent. I thought my mother was going to have a heart attack that night but she soon shock turned to anger. I was happy Elena was going to jail for two reasons:

She's a sick child molester and she deserves to rot in hell for what she has done to those kids.

If Elena wasn't in jail then my mother would have surely ended up in there for murdering her.

I confessed and told my family everything that day. The start of our relationship leaving out the grim details. I also told them that I was a Dominate and that I still practiced the lifestyle. With all my fucked up issues they understood that that was all I was ready for at the moment. That day I thought I really lost my family and all it did was bring us all closer. Elena's trail was over really before it began. My father was head prosecutor on that case and he showed absolutely no mercy. Elena got 35 years in prison with no hope for parole. I set up a victim's relief fund for the kids and their family's that Elena got a hold of. That's one of a hundred trips down memory lane that I wish I could get rid of.

The second being Michael's study. Holy shit just doesn't quite say it. It's like a mad electronic fun world. Every gadget that has ever been made and some that I didn't even know existed is in this room. As I enter the room I duck when a flying machine wishes past my head and I hear Anastasia giggle at me. I quickly stand back up but duck again when it floats back over my head. The damn thing looks like it's trying to land on my fucking and seeing as how I can't stand for a human being to touch me I sure as fuck don't want a robot to.

"Stand still Mr. Grey so Richard can scan you. You won't be able to pass further into the room without his clearance." Anastasia explains calmly while the damn thing floats right in front of her and scans her from head to toe. If I didn't know any better I would swear it was checking her out. I mean she's a short little thing so it shouldn't take this damn long to do a full body scan on her.

"You named the Robot?" I'm clearly shocked but soon get over it once "Richard" suddenly turns towards me and floats over to start his scan.

"Please state your name."

 _It can fucking talk? And why the hell does it sound Samuel Earl Jones?_

"Christian Grey" I reply in my most dominant tone. The giggle that Anastasia lets loose lets me know that she noticed the voice change. Christ her giggle does something to me. It resonates somewhere deep inside of me that nobody have ever been allowed to touch.

"Christian Grey aka Asshole. Voice recognition collected. You now have full access to the perimeters Mr. Grey. Please enjoy your stay."

Did that little fucker just call me an asshole?

"Mrs. Steele welcome back. Please let me know if I can be of further assistance to you." The little fucker is all too happy to float back in front her. I wonder how happy it would be if I kicked the damn thing against the wall.

"Thank you Richard but we should be okay. I'll whistle if I need you." I wish she used that sweet voice when she talked to me. Jesus look at me jealous of a robot. Just when I thought I couldn't sink any lower.

"Very good Ma'am. I'll leave you to it." The fucker swirls around her head once, probably getting a good look at her ass, before flying off to his shelf where he perches himself. Fucker probably just sits there and record her every day.

"Do you want to see something cool?" Anastasia turns to me with a gleam in her eye. She looks like an excited kid on Christmas and I'm eager to know what the hell is cooler than this? There are holographic graphs lining Michael's table in the far corner overlooking his profit margins for the day. On the table closest to me sits a fish tank with the widest looking fish I have seen. On closer inspection I realize that the "fish" tails are made of colorful wire. The fish have to be robotic but they are swimming and floating like real fish would. Looking at the next table I jump back quickly and am about to let Anastasia know that they have a bad ant infestation when she smiles shyly at me.

"Take a closer look Mr. Grey"

Trusting her judgement, although I have no idea why, I study the moving black pieces. They are no longer than 3 centimeters long and on closer inspection look more like the Legos I used to play around with when I was little. I notice that they locking together building something. I watch fascinated as they continue to lock together to form something that looks strongly like the beginning foundation of a building.

"They're called Build-o-Bots. Michael uses to help architects create the models of the buildings they want to use. As a matter of fact that model that they are building is Elliot's new greenhouse project."

Once I figure out how to pick my jaw up off the floor I continue on to the shelf right above the bots. There are butterflies! Hundreds of butterflies in all shapes and sizes with wings that seem to change color as the get closer to each other. I step closer to the glass and notice what I thought was the body of the butterfly is actually a key.

I turn shocked eyes to Anastasia and raise my eyebrow in question.

"They are called fly locks. I am always losing my keys so Michael tried to think of a better way to help me keep track of my keys." Anastasia opens the top of the cage and instantly all of the keys fly out. They seem to be doing tricks in the air flying and weaving through each other and they enjoy the freedom of being uncaged.

"Line up." Anastasia commands in a soft voice. As soon as the words are out of her mouth the keys line up right in front of her.

"They are voice controlled but can read the different notations in my voice. If I sound like I'm in distress the keys will instantly send a single to the police. They have a 30 mile radius so if I left them at home then I can call them and they will find me. There's no chance of me locking my keys in the car since they are made out a special metal material that bends like rubber. It can fit between extremely small places and they can be stored practically anywhere." She explains like its normal to have your keys fly around you.

"Car key"

A butterfly with a lime green, baby blue and pink pattern fly's towards Anastasia and lands in her palm. The instant that the key hits her palm the wings fold in wraps around the key letting the key stay still in her hand.

"Keys tank"

The remaining keys simultaneously return to the tank. Anastasia throws her car key in the air and the wings burst forth. The car key does a perfect loop de loop and it dives in the tank with the other keys.

I feel pressure on my chin and I realize that it's Anastasia closing my mouth. I shake my head to try and clear it and it's then that I notice that the walls aren't walls at all.

What should be walls looks like an IPad screen? Each wall is filled with different apps ranging from music, to reading, Netflix, Hulu, YouTube you name it. Curious I click on the YouTube app and the whole wall changes to my selection. Curiously there's no keyboard so I have no idea how you're supposed to select what video you want.

"Neyo featuring New Kids On the Block – Single "Anastasia says laughing softly. The video pops up and even though there's no speakers as far as I can see the sound is amazing.

"Live video mode, cue lights, retro blast."

The video is no longer on the walls but it's around us in holographic forms. If I wasn't walking through people at the club I would swear everything was real. The feeling of the atmosphere is amazing and I can't help but to start to rock to the beat. I love music it has been the one constant in my life. I look through the sea of "people" and I see Anastasia dancing along to the song. She seems to have made up her own choreography and it's sexy as hell. I wonder if she was a dancer or maybe a cheerleader as she's fluent in her choreography. The way her fucking hips move makes me almost fall on my knees and worship.

I slowly move towards her as she has her eyes closed lost in the music. When she spins out I grab her hand and pull her towards me. She looks up at me surprised but she grins at me and together we find a rhythm all on our own. It's like we were made for this one moment in time as we flawlessly read each other bodies and create our own story to go along with the music. I'm slowly starting to lose control as every touch that we seem to have is like an electric shot that goes throughout my body and settles in my groin. I'm about to say fuck it all and kiss her when Anastasia breaks the dance.

"End live feed."

And the room returns to normal. So caught up in her dance I never noticed how the room seemed to clear itself and is putting itself back together again. The tables and shelfs are moving back in place from wherever the hell they were hiding in. I'm looking around for secret doors or hidden slits but I see none.

"The shelves and tables have a ghost mode when my live feed kicks in so that I don't get hurt. Michael has a small microchip on them that lets them teleport to the other room on the opposite side of house but the technology keeps the items together so that they don't fall in transport."

 _Get the fuck out of here!_ I know right!

"Are you really trying to tell me that Michael has invented a way to teleport items and he's using the technology so you don't get hurt in your own little dance video?" I ask without really believing the words that's coming out of my mouth.

"Just wait until you see this." Anastasia grabs my hand the childlike glee in her eyes returning. God she's so beautiful like this and I willingly go where she wants to take me.

 **Anastasia**

I grab Christian's hand and pretend not to notice the spark that seems to flow through us. I had to stop the simulation even though I didn't want to. I could tell he wanted to kiss me and for a minute I wanted him to. I wanted to know how it felt to be in his arms and how his tongue would feel rubbing against mines. I wanted us to give and take from each other even if it was in that one moment but I can't. Even though this marriage isn't real and even if Michael has Carly on the other side, I just can't be involved with anyone like that. I have watched my mom tear down our happy home by stepping out on my father and then destroying homes within homes because she doesn't understand what a marriage is supposed to mean.

Besides I can't blow Michael's cover over one kiss even if it's from a freaking Greek God. I have to remember that I made my best friend a promise but he keeps telling me that I'm taking my duties too far. He says that if he knew exactly how committed I would be to this he would have never gone through with it. He seems to think that I'm giving up something in life but you can't give up something that you never had.

I don't know what these new feelings that I'm having are. I thought that after _him_ I would never find anyone that I actually wanted to be with. I have never felt more confused than I do now and I can't wait to get down to the gym to clear my mind.

I pull Christian into my favorite section of Michael's office. It's a virtual reality room completely made for video game simulation. My favorite game to play is Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 but I love a good Super Mario Smash every now and then. The simulation lets you actually become the characters in video and will even let you slightly feel the hits. It's like a huge vibration moves through you and it's perfect to sharpen my reflexes.

I put the Headset on Christian and load the Super Mario Smash game. I get the feeling that Christian was never really a kid. Luckily for him Michael and Ray helped force the kid back in me. Maybe I can force the kid back in him.

Christian screams loudly when I first turn the game on and I can't help but to laugh loudly at him. After his little moment he surprising quickly catches on to this game world. We quickly select our character me choosing my ace in the whole Kirby and him choosing Donkey Kong. I have to hide my giggle as I can clearly see him acting like a big over grown ape at times when he's in the board room probably.

"Are you ready to get your ass kicked Grey?" I ask him as the stage quickly comes to life. He turns to me and he has what I akin to an evil grin on his face. A very sexy evil grin. Bastard makes everything look good.

"Well see Anastasia…Well see."


	10. Chapter 10 Drives Me Crazy

**Chapter 10: Drives me Crazy**

 **I'm sorry this took long to get out to you. I have had two unexpected funerals in the last week and I have one more to go to. I promise the next chapter will be up by Saturday.**

 **Ana**

It has been a month since I kicked Christian's butt in Super Mario Smash. I still laugh every time I picture him pouting because of my win. Since that day Christian and I have been seeing a lot of each other while I see less and less of Michael. Michael's behavior has been the craziest I have ever seen. He will invite me lunch, to the mall, I will be ready to go to our normal galas and fundraisers….and then I get to the destination and he will just bail on me. He always apologizes and tries to explain how busy work is getting to him. He keeps talking about this mysterious project but so far I haven't even seen a prototype for it.

The craziest thing about all of this is that he has sent Christian in his place. How he has convinced Christian to take his place I have no idea. I swear it's the weirdest thing, instead of complaining about Christian's control freak ways now all of a sudden the guy walks on water to him. I'm still confused because even though they have a business partnership these events have nothing to do with business minus some of the galas. Surprisingly Christian is actually really great company. He's charming and attentive and…distracting. When Christian and I are hanging out he this way of making me feel like we're the only two people in the world.

Last week we were at a carnival and that was a worldly experience in itself. This was Christians first time at a Carnival and I wanted to make it worthwhile. We spent the whole day getting on rides and playing the games they had to offer. I think Christian is competitive no matter where he is or he just doesn't like to lose. Either way I ended up with a whole new collection of stuffed animals that he won for me. I also convinced Christian to taste his first corndog, cotton candy and caramel popcorn. He also ended up with his first ever stomach ache. Later that night Christian also got his very first dose of pepto bismal. And it's sad to say but he can even pull off sick.

I don't know if my body can stand being around Christian. It's almost like his presence alone can get my panties wet. I have absolutely no idea what is going on with my body but I know it wants him and that in beyond itself is scary for me. I thought _he_ ruined that for me but Christian is living proof that that is not the case. Everything about him is a sexual fantasy and I am willingly to run around in his wonderland.

The best part about Christian is that he seems unaware of the devastation he leaves us females. If he is aware he doesn't seem to notice the drools and batting lashes that seem to accompany us wherever we go. I swear it seems like he only has eyes for me and I have to admit that sends a little tingle down my spine but these days I'm always tingling. The slightest touch from Christian leaves me a shivering mess and now a days I have to pretend I'm damn anemic just to play his touch off.

Even though (and I can't believe I'm admitting it) I love spending time with Christian I miss my best friend to death. Michael and I have never spent this much apart and it's starting to truly bother me. I don't know what's going on with him but I swear I plan to get some answers!

"Sis!"

 _Speak of the fucking devil!_

I storm towards the living room like a woman on a mission. I have moved from being hurt to just mad as hell.

"Oh so now you have time for me?" I wanted to scowl at him but it just turns into a pout. I should have closed my eyes before I saw him so I could stay mad at him. Michael has always been my weak spot.

"I'm so sorry love. I have just been truly working my ass off. I promise once I'm done with this project things will be better than ever." Michael slides his arms around me and guides me towards the coach.

"Now tell how things have been going with long, tone and well endowed." I instantly blush scarlet. I won't even ask how the hell he knows that. He's probably been checking Christian out every damn chance he gets. Hell I truly don't blame him.

"Things are going…" I bite my lip and start cleaning my fingers nails trying to act as nonchalant as I can.

Michael gives me a look that lets me know I'm failing horribly at the task.

"Well I'm glad they're going because I need a favor from you." Michael suddenly turns puppy dog eyes on me complete with full pouty bottom lip.

 _Oh this is going to be good._

"I shouldn't be doing you any favors. If anything you're supposed to be begging for my forgiveness." Michael rolls his eyes and let's rip a loud snort at my statement.

"Oh please Ana you and I both know you can't stay mad at me, not that I use that to my advantage. I know that I have MIA but I promise you that I am working on something that will benefit all of us." He turns to me and looks me directly in my eyes. "Trust me?"

I smile at him and I say what I have said since we were kids. "With my life."

Michael gives me his special smile saved specially for me. I don't know what is going on in his quirky mind but I will just have to be patient and find out.

"Now what I can I do for you sir?"

 **Christian**

I am sitting behind my desk looking over spreadsheets before I have to get ready for the Bridge for Kids fundraiser. This along with Coping Together are the only two fundraisers that I make an appearance at and that's only because I don't want to disappoint my mother or see whether her threats are real or not. Besides it's for a good cause, The Bridge for Kids foundation works specifically with kids and their families who have gone through a traumatic experience. They are the people that pick up the broken pieces and try to put them back together. I pack up everything I need and I hit the elevator to go home.

I haul ass to my shower and almost trip over my own two feet when I notice something out of my peripheral. I rub my eyes just to make sure that they are not playing a cruel trick on me and the gods are truly in my favor at what they have brought before me.

Anastasia down on her knees crawling underneath my bed, for what I have no idea. She doesn't seem to have noticed me yet so I clear my throat in order in to get her attention which causes her to accidently hit her head on bed rails.

"Ouch! Oh Christian I'm sorry I meant to be gone by the time you got here but I dropped my ring and it rolled under your bed."

I swear I'm worried about my brain cells dying from lack of oxygen around this woman. She looks absolutely magnificent in a royal blue strapless gown. The gown hugs her breast and waste perfectly as if the designer sewed the dress right on her. The dress flares out at her knees and lands perfectly to the side giving me a glimpse of her 6 inch royal blue stilettos that instantly makes the last of my circulating blood head down south with the rest of it. Her hair is curled, piled on top of her hair in the sexiest up do I have ever seen.

"CHRISTIAN!"

"Huh?" Great Grey is huh the best you can do?

"Christian I've been calling you for the last two minutes are you okay?" She turns around to grab something off my desk and holy fucking shit! The damn dress is backless! Has she lost her damn mind wearing a dress like that around me? How much restraint does she expect a man to have?

It's bad enough that I wait to spend every single moment I can with her. In the beginning I purposely changed Michael's schedule around in hopes that he would let Anastasia show me some more of his projects in a pathetic attempt to get just one more minute of one on one time alone with her.

I didn't have to scheme that hard though. Michael has been practically begging me to take her places in his absence saying that he really has to focus on his new project. I couldn't believe my ears the first time he asked me. I couldn't accept quickly enough. If I didn't know any better I swear I would think that man wanted to set me up with his wife. Whatever the fuck this is it has worked in my favor. I swear I can't go a day without my fix of her.

I have studied her every laugh, every giggle, every frown, every wrinkle, every blush, how likes to eat ice cream with her shoes off and how her toes curl with every agonizing lick. How she loves to ride with the window down just to feel the wind in her hair. How she has to eat hot food on the left side of her mouth because she has a sensitive tooth on the far right side of her mouth. How her cute little nose wrinkles when she reads something in a book she doesn't like. How when she drinks her tea her tongue always makes it to her cup before her lips.

And to go on the top of the fucking list is the fact she has dimples right above each luscious cheek of her ass. I look her eyes and she's looking at me like I'm crazy. Oh yeah, I never did answer her did I?

"I'm fine Anastasia I'm just surprised. What are you doing in my room?" Shit that came out way huskier than I meant it to. To my absolute delight though it makes her blush and her pupils have dilated.

"Um…Michael sent me over to set up your new smart desk before the fundraiser."

"Is Michael accompanying you to the fundraiser today?" I pull out my phone to check to see if I missed a text from him asking me to take her. I frown when I see he's sent nothing.

"He's going to meet me there, he had a breakthrough with his project. I hope he actually shows I've missed him lately." She looks like she's upset and I feel like a dick for being happy that he's such a shitty husband.

"Michael would be an idiot to miss how you look tonight. Why don't you ride with me and I'll keep you company until he gets there." I hope the fucker doesn't come but then again I hope he does. I would do anything to see her smile. Even let her get swept off her feet by her damn husband.

"Sure that would be great!" And then it happens… She smiles her special smile. There's nothing in this world that I like best than seeing Anastasia smile that smile. I love how her eyes shine brighter than normal, how her dimples come out on her cheeks and one on her chin. I swear she has an aura around her that I can't ignore.

"Great let me just get dressed and we'll leave in 10 minutes. By the way you look sensational." Anastasia blushes and bites that fuckable bottom lip. Christ there's a million and one ways she drives me crazy and she knows how to hit every single last button.

"You don't look too bad yourself Grey." She winks at me and leaves me to get dressed. I stare after her even after the door has closed.

 **Anastasia**

As were pulling up to Dr. Trevelyan's house my mouth drops open in surprise. She has gone all out and spared no expense and I am in awe of the transformation the place has taken. There are cherry blossom trees lined strategically around the yard and their leaves seem to fall in elegant grace around the guest. There are pounds lined around the yard and garden that have beautiful swans swimming amongst us. They are almost fluent in their motion of each other as if they have their own dance to abide to.

Floating amongst us are butterflies of every nature and on closure inspection I notice that they are Michael's key designs. The drive way leading up to the stairs are made of deep silver stones in a spectacular spiral pattern. The walls of the house is covered in vines that house pink and white roses blending in beautifully with the Cherry blossom trees. There is soft classical musical being played in the background although I can't see where the music is coming from. The grass seems to be covered in something that makes it twinkle as we walk, but that's not what has my mouth still open.

I am literally walking among thousands of stars. They are shining just bright enough that they don't blind you but still they are amazing all on their own. Each star seems to be unique and has its own sparkle to it. They are literally floating amongst us and I can't see what's holding them up. I reach out to touch one and I am amazed when it floats gently out of my reach. I go back to try to grab it and it once again it floats out of my reach.

"Ana" I turn around to see why Christian called me only to be shocked when a tiny bright star lands in Christian's hand. While sitting in his hand the star starts to turn a royal blue. I reach out for it and it lands in my palm and actually snuggles up to my thumb. I giggle and turn to Christian with questioning eyes.

"Michael made these especially for this event. Each star represents a guest and the kids this organization has helped. This star is your star."

I am usually stunned by what Michael can dream up but wow. Suddenly a bigger star comes and lands in my hand and settles right beside my star. It is more rugged looking and when settled starts to turn a deep grey. I smile at the stars and throw them back in the air where they float away alongside each other.

"Shall we" Christian grabs my hand and I feel that tingle slither its way up my arm again. I don't know why he's the only one that evokes that reaction out of me but I swear one day I will find out.

I look at Christian in all his sexy glory wearing a tux that screams it was made for just him. His hair is still slightly damp from the shower he took earlier and as he moves closure I can get a whiff of his scent. I swear he has the most unique scent ever. It smell like fresh wood, and cinnamon and…home. Whenever I'm around Christian I feel like I'm safe at home and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

I close my eyes and realize as we're standing outside in our very own wonderland I don't want to go in just yet. I want to pretend that out here there are no rules and no consequences. Where we can give in to our hearts desires. Where I can take the blue pill and see how far the rabbit hole goes. Where I can close my eyes and pull him close and give in to see just how wonderful his lips would feel against mine. Where I can pretend that my past is not my past and he didn't fuck my mind up for all men. Where Christian actually has a chance of breaking down my barriers and winning.

I open my eyes and look at Christian smiling the smile I save only for him because he's the only that can evoke it out of me. Maybe we'll have another chance to visit Wonderland but right now is not the time to get lost in fantasies. Now is the time to play the part that my best friend has asked of me. "Let's go"

 **Sorry for the typos I just really wanted to get this out to you guys.**


	11. Chapter 11 She's the man!

**Chapter 11: She's the man!**

 **I'm so, so, so sorry guys. I have been in the hospital since yesterday. So clearly I truly love you guys because I am drinking tea, popping pills and shivering under a blanket but at I updated just for you. Next chapter gets really juicy.**

 **Anastasia**

Christian led me all the way to the front of the house with his hand in the middle of back. I don't know if he was aware of the sparks that were flying from his fingers but I sure was. It hit me with every step I took, every flex of his hand, every time the wind blew I felt him. Upon entering the house I was surprised that the house was completely dark. I was about to ask Christian just what the hell was going on when our stars came floating above our heads.

The stars came to rest just in front of us and they changed bright green color that reminded me of a traffic light. The words "follow me" flashed across both of our stars. Christian grabbed my hand and together we followed the stars which provided just enough light so that we could see down the hall without bumping into anything but not enough to see what each wall held.

Soon the stars lead us to another room where we assumed the other guest were lead as we could see a hundred more stars floating above in a circle formation. Each star was blood red except for ours which was still leading us to our destination. Even though I could hear the whispers that were floating around us I couldn't see who the whispers belonged to.

Christian kept a tight hold on my hand while our stars lead us further into the room. Finally our stars stopped floating and turned the same blood red as the other stars. The words "sit" flashed across the stars as they settled and glowed brighter revealing two chairs. Christian pulled out my seat and then took his spot next to me. He once again grabbed my hand while his thumb rubbed circles on knuckles.

"This is by far the coolest event we have ever held!" A bubbly female voice expressed from somewhere close to my left.

"Mia?" Christian asked stilled rubbing my knuckles.

"CHRISTIAN!" The bubbly voiced practically screamed in delight. She seemed extremely glad that Christian was here and I wondered who she was.

"Hey baby sister" Okay good that's his sister. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I have never been more relieved to hear those words. I'm almost ashamed at how relieved I am. I mean what the hell do I have to be jealous about when by all do right I am legally married. Doesn't matter that it's to my gay best friend. I suddenly realize how this would all look if people saw me and Christian holding hands and reluctantly pull my hand away from him. I usually have no problem keeping up appearances but Christian has a way of lowering my defenses.

"Christian I'm glad to hear you arrived son." A mature gentle voice speaks from the right of me. Wait a minute I know that voice.

"Grace?"

"Anastasia? Oh my goodness dear welcome! I'm glad you decided to come this year!" Grace sounds shocked but pleased to hear my voice. Grace is a wonderful person and mentor. Unlike most of the people I have met in high society, Grace is very down to earth and she is not worried about putting on a show. She cares about her patients and is very serious about her charities. She was never made to be a trophy wife, not that Mr. Grey would ever make her be, but she was made to make a difference in the world.

"I'm glad I could come too Grace. Have you seen Michael?" He was supposed to have been here by now and I need his presence around to me to remind me that as much as I might want it to be, I am not her with Christian.

"He's somewhere around here dear. Last time I saw him he and Carly were in the back handling some business."

I didn't know Carly was going to be here but I'm terribly excited about it. She came by earlier to help me get ready for the event. She knows when it comes to fashion I am challenged. Every time she comes over she goes through my closet and pre puts my outfits together.

I feel Christian stiffen next to me and I wonder what that's about but then the lights come on and I am instantly distracted by the room itself. The walls and pillars are covered in the same magnificent vines as we saw outside with the same pink and white roses attached to them. The vines seem to crawl up the walls all the way to the ceilings wrapping around the chandeliers that seem to flow accordingly to our table along the ceiling.

Each Chandelier is full of the same roses while the bottom of the chandeliers hold 10 beautiful crystals each. The crystals look like they are shaped differently and as I watch our stars float towards the chandeliers I see that they are the same shape of our stars as each floats to a crystal and settles inside of them. The tables are round with a cherry

I look around our and there are ten people sitting at our table. I see Grace beaming at me, her hazel eyes alive with pleasant greetings, dressed beautifully in a cream strapless gown. For a woman in her 50's she doesn't look a day over 30 and is a true natural beauty. Her long sandy brown hair is in an elegant up do and her diamond earing complete the look. She almost looks regal sitting there in all her sophistication. Next to her is a man who looks like he's in his early 40's dressed in a black tux with a cream vest and tie that matches the color dress Grace is wearing. I can only assume this her husband Carrick that I hear so much about. He sends me a wink as his green eyes dance with a look of amusement as he looks back and forth between Christian and me.

Next to Carrick sits much younger man if I had to guess he would be no much older than Christian. He has short blond hair, green eyes that scream mischief and is dressed in a black tux as well with a vest and tie that matches the exact color of the pink roses that are entwined in the vines. The smirk that is on his face is so similar to Christian that I wouldn't doubt for one second that this is his brother. Next to him a woman around my age with long gorgeous hair pulled to the side and draped across her shoulder skillfully. Her smoky eyes, red lipstick and fire engine red halter dress that fits her like a second skin has me taking a double look at the woman. I don't know if it was her attention to dress seductively but she has definitely succeeded.

Next to her sat a young man with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He had a 5' o clock shadow that complimented him and went along with his sort of bad boy look. He was wearing a regular tuxedo with a bow tie. He was observing the table in a lazy kind of manner while his arm was draped across the chair of a woman who was strikingly gorgeous. Her dark black hair was in perfect complex of her pale fair skin. Her make-up was simple, natural and flawless. Her pale pink lips smiled at me and she was bursting with barely contained excitement.

"Hi Anastasia I'm Mia! You're absolutely gorgeous. How do you know my brother? Oh my god are you too dating? Christian what has got you upset so fast, you just made it here?" The woman with the black hair squeaked and upon hearing her voice I as Christian's sister the one who greeted us earlier. Wait….Christian was upset?

I turned to look at Christian and yes he was mad. As a matter of fact that wasn't the right word. Pissed would be a better description. I am just about to ask him what's wrong when he stands up and straightens out his tux jacket.

"Excuse me everyone. I need to attend to some business in the back quickly." His voice is calm with a hint of contained fury. He marches off and I truly feel sorry for the person who has just angered Christian at this moment.

 **Christian**

That limp dick mother fucker is off with his fucking his secretary again breaking another fucking promise to Anastasia. He'll be here when she gets there my ass. I should be happy at this turn of events. After all the more he fucks up the more I hope it will land Anastasia in my arms. When we were outside on the lawn I swear she looked like she wanted to kiss me. Her blue eyes were practically screaming for it. And as bad as I wanted to taste those luscious I knew she would only regret it.

Bottom line is Anastasia is not a cheater. She is faithful to a fucking fault to a fucking guy that doesn't deserve her. She's missing the shit out him while he's getting his dick wet in someone who isn't even close to Anastasia's level. What the fuck is his problem anyway? Why would he waste his time on fucking trash?

I storm towards the temporary office Michael set up while he was getting all of the stars together. I don't want to be a part of this anymore. As much as it will kill me to give up my time alone with Anastasia I can't be a part of hurting her anymore. I know Michael hasn't been putting in as many hours at the office as he says he has because the log in shows it. And the fucker has the nerve to do it under the same roof as Anastasia is in.

I open the door and am instantly pissed at what I see. Carly is sitting on Michael's desk and with her legs spread open wearing a teal green dress. Her blond hair is all over her head and her eyes are closed in ecstasy. Michael is on his knees dressed in a gold tuxedo moaning his pleasure and bobbing his head faster as Carly's moans are getting louder and louder. No wonder they couldn't fucking hear me come in.

Wait a fucking minute…..why is his head bobbing? When I eat pussy it certainly doesn't look like that.

Carly's eyes open and she screams accidently knocking Michael off balance as he falls over sideways. Carly is trying to climb off the desk to cover herself up but it's too late.

I blink, blink again, and then blink for a third time. I run my fingers through my hair and then close my mouth as I am just now realizing that it's wide open. I know I saw what I think I just saw but it's taking my brain a minute to process it. While I'm waiting for my brain to boot back up I decide that the only way to confirm that I'm not crazy is to just as the obvious question.

"Carly….you're a man?" Damn….I knew something was off about her but I didn't guess it was that. Now don't get me wrong I have nothing against the LGBT community but this has definitely thrown me for a loop. And holy shit Michael is on the down low. So not only is he cheating on Anastasia but he married her knowing he was gay. What a fucking complete douche!

"Damn….well this speeds up my time process a hell of a lot." Michael has the nerve to laugh at the situation. My anger catches up to me and I punch Michael in the jaw causing Carly to scream out loud.

"You worthless piece of shit Michael. How could you do this Anastasia? How could you trap her in a life of lies? Do you think she deserves any of this? You better tell her the god damn truth or so help me god I will snatch up everything you have every worked for and make sure that shit crumbles at your got damn feet." I snarl the words at him and he doesn't even looked phased.

"Mr. Grey you have things completely wrong. I told Michael he should tell you the truth instead of playing all these games. I know this looks completely wrong but trust me when I say both of us would rather die than hurt Anastasia." I look at Carly and she has tears flowing down her face. She actually looks sincere but I can't believe what she says when she's condoning sleeping with Michael.

"Oh really Ms. Simms then how would Anastasia feel if she saw you guys together right now?" I mean how oblivious can you be?

"I would be pissed that they were getting busy under Grace's roof, flattered that you would hit Michael in my honor and nervous about your reaction when we tell you the truth." Anastasia sounds annoyed as she strolls in the room with us, but she doesn't look hurt. Hell she doesn't even look surprised. What in the fuck is going on?

"Can someone explain to me what the fuck is going on?" I sigh frustrated and run my hands through my hair. How the fuck I got mixed up in the crazy mess I don't know. Oh wait yes I do. This is exactly what I get for chasing after married women.

"Why don't I go get us some drinks? I have a feeling we're going to need it." Michael walks off chuckling after fixing his clothes.

"Okay Christian this might sound weird but I just need you to be patient with me. And please no matter what you hear don't judge me. I couldn't take it from you." Anastasia grabs my hands and those blue eyes are practically begging me to give her a chance to explain. Do I really want to even understand this craziness that she's a part of?

Hell who I am kidding. I want to be a part of whatever the hell she's offering.

"I'm all ears Anastasia. Explain away…."

 **I'm so sorry for the late update once again. I am not going to make any more promises because I don't know if I can't keep them and I keep my word. I will let you guys know that the next update will happen sometime next week. I'll try to write the chapters ahead of time so that I can keep a constant schedule.**


	12. Chapter 12 A Nightmare Come to Life

**I wanted to thank you guys for the well wishes, follows and reviews that I received because clearly I needed them lol. Hey what can I see when your body wants you to sit your butt down then it wants you to sit your but down. Now on to more serious stuff!**

 **Trigger Warning! This chapter will speak about child abuse, molestation, and pedophilia.**

 **This chapter was hard to write based on past events that's happened in my life. I'm sorry to come back with such a hard chapter but it's time you know about Anastasia's story. Next will come Michael's proposal and finally Christian's story.**

 **Chapter 12: A Nightmare Come to life**

 **Anastasia**

We all take a seat as Michael walks back in with a bottle of vodka and four shot glasses. I can't help but give him the evil eye every time I look at him. Why the hell he and Carly couldn't keep it in their pants I have no idea but it would have helped everybody if they did. I was hoping that I could keep Christian around for just a little while longer but he will definitely want to get away from me once he realizes how fucked up my life was. In order for Christian to understand why I would willingly put my life on hold for Michael he has to understand that I _owe_ Michael my life.

Michael hands us each a shot of vodka and I down mines with no problem. I look around the room and three pair of eyes is on me. Michael's is filled with encouragement, Carly's is filled with guilt and Christian is filled with the strength I need in this moment. It's his eyes I hold on to.

"Before I tell you about our marriage proposal I have to tell you a little bit about my background. "

"Anastasia…. You don't have do that. You don't have to go back there." Michael sounds and looks like he's in the same amount of pain as I am. I never wanted to relieve that place but I owe it to Christian to get everything out in the open. I don't know what type of future we have, if any, but I do know I want a future free of secrets.

I send a sad smile Michael's way to let him know I have to do this. Only when he nods his head do I allow my eyes to drift back to Christian's.

"I was a very happy child growing up in Montesano. Ray worked hard making sure we had everything we needed and my mother worked at the local center as an art coach. When I turned 5 my mother's brother came to live with us after his wife of 6 years kicked him out. I remember he was heartbroken at the time because he had to leave behind his 8 year old daughter. I remember the first night he got there he just cried on my mother's lap. His name was Uncle Phillip." I shudder after having to force myself to say his name again. I haven't spoken that name in 11 years, 4 days, 14 hours, and 23 minutes after checking the clock on the wall to make sure I was accurate. Even now that he's long gone I can't help but to count the time.

"I remember my mother was trying to get _him_ to tell me why she kicked him out. The only answer he would give her is that she didn't love the real him." I look down at my empty cup and wish it was filled back up with the bitter liquid.

"I was enrolled in the after school daycare program until Ray came to pick me up. Due to his busy work schedule sometimes the hours would vary. I never minded spending more time there but I could see how guilty Ray looked whenever he would pick me up late. Phillip told my parents he would gladly come pick me up, that way Ray wouldn't have to rush to get me. He told them it would help him deal with the pain of not being able to see his own daughter"

I close my eyes and swallow hard trying to gather up the strength to get this story out. It's like the words are stuck in my throat and they are refusing to come out. Refusing to admit what happened to me even though I came to terms with it a long time ago but I push through for Christian.

"At first Phillip was fun. He would take me to the park or to the ice cream shop. Afterwards we would go shopping. Phillip liked to shop for under garments and pretty dresses." I swallow and shudder.

"He would teach me a new game to play called the secret game. He would tell me something like "Your mother loves roses but that's our secret right?" If I could keep a secret for a week I would earn a treat. If I couldn't keep that secret I would be on punishment for being a bad girl. I was never a bad girl in my parent's eyes and I didn't want to start now." I look back at Christian and I don't know what he saw in my eyes or maybe it was my story but in one fluid motion he pulls me out of my seat, sits down in the chair I was sitting in and pulls me in his lap. He holds me so tight it's barely enough room for me to breath. Even though I'm scared I have never felt as protected as I do in his arms.

"Uncle Phillip wanted me to model everything he bought me. This went on until I moved next door to Michael. As the years went by I became more and more uncomfortable with Uncle Phillip's game but I didn't want to tell my parents because I thought they would be mad at me. When I met Michael, I begged my parents to let me stay with him until they came home. Since I was older and since Ray knew Michael's father they were okay with it. Then my parents had to go away for a weekend for a company trip. I wanted to spend the night at Michael's but Phillip practically begged my parents to let me stay at home. He kept insisting it wasn't good to let me spend the night at a boy's house even though I was 11 at the time. Besides Michael and I never had that type of relationship." I sit up in Christian's lap and look him dead in his ghost filled tortured eyes. "Never"

Christian nods his head once and pulls me back against his chest. I snuggle up to him and continue on with my dark story.

"The first night away everything was fine. He didn't try to monitor me in the bathroom because he didn't trust me to wash up on my own, or he didn't try to watch me until I fell asleep saying he didn't want me to have a nightmare. He didn't stare at me while I ate to make sure I was eating all my food and he didn't want to snuggle with me to keep me warm. However when I woke up that morning I was groggy and extremely tired. When I tried to move my hands they were tied."

The tears start to freely fall down my face as I relive that day. I feel Christian pull me tighter against him as he starts to stroke my back. I can barely get the words out around the lump that is caught in my throat.

"When I tried to move my legs I realized they were tied as well. Sitting in the corner of my room masturbating while watching me was my Uncle. It was in that same instance I realized that I didn't have on any clothes. He had drugged my food and waited until the perfect moment to have me home alone. I remember screaming, crying and begging for him to let me go. I think my screams got him off even more so I stopped screaming after a while. I don't know how long we were in that room. I was pleading with him, I had to use the bathroom and I was scared touching himself wasn't going to be enough. Then Michael texted for our daily checkup routine. I told Michael how Phillip was making me uncomfortable. He couldn't convince me to tell my parents but he did demand that I check in with him at certain times of the day. Michael made up a code phrase that I had to use to let him know I was okay. Michael would text me "How do you feel" and I would always reply "I feel pretty oh so pretty." Anything other than that answer and Michael would immediately know something is wrong."

I breathe in deeply and let my breath out slowly. Even though this is the darkest time in my life there is something so cleansing about getting letting it out to Christian. I don't know if it's because he's holding me so tightly I can hear every single heart beat against his strong chest, or the way he's constantly kissing my head or the way he consistently running his hands around in a soothing circle along my back but he's making this bearable for me and there is nothing I can do to pay him back for this.

"Phillip had my phone in his lap when he wasn't getting himself off. Apparently he was answering all of my texts and calls from my parents with the excuse I was sick. He told me he was going to tell Michael the same thing."

"Once Phillip sent Michael that text he immediately called my phone and when Phillip answered he immediately called the police for a well- being check claiming he heard screaming and crashing coming from my house. When the police showed up Phillip didn't think to gag me or anything. He just got up, zipped up his fly and left to go open the door. The minute I heard the police I screamed bloody murder and the next thing I knew the police officers, Phillip and Michael flew in my room."

"The relief I felt once I saw Michael could not be described. The police arrested Phillip and called my parents all while Michael held me. He just held and rocked me and I clung to him like my life depended on it. It turns out that the reason Phillip showed up on our doorstep was because his wife caught him molesting their daughter and the selfish bitch was too worried about what the neighbors would say in order to report him."

I wipe away my tears and sit up a little straighter in Christian's lap. I need that eye to eye connection with him right now. Seeming to understand exactly what I need his eyes never leaves mine. I see so many things in his eyes right now but the thing I hold on to the most is the promise that's behind those eyes. I don't know what he's promising me but I will hold him to it and trust in it.

"My parents immediately came home. While my mother coped with the situation by making sure I was seeing the best therapist possible and trying to get me in every extra-curricular activity she could possibly think of (most of which I hated) my father took a different approach to it. He started training me on different types of self-defense. He said he wanted me trained for any situation so I would never feel helpless ever again. While I loved them to death it was Michael who really gave me what I needed. I needed someone who didn't look at me differently or treated me differently. He was my silent shadow through it all and he knew when I just needed to be quiet, when I needed to talk, when I needed to cry and when I needed to laugh. He has always and will ever be my best friend."

"I love you Anastasia Steele." Michael whispers to me while wiping tears out of his eyes. Christian hearing Michael's words of endearment towards me stiffens up and I can't believe he still hasn't put two and two together yet.

"I love you too Michael Hooper." I smile at my friend while I wipe my tears and then I roll my eyes when I see Christian glaring at us.

"Oh my God Christian I'm gay!" Michael shots all of a sudden. I guess he can read Christian as well. The look on Christian's face is priceless and that's all it takes to make Michael, Carly and I fall out of chairs laughing our asses off. If someone had told me that I would be laughing so hard that tears were rolling out of my eyes after disclosing the darkest moments of my life then I would have beat the shit out of them but I guess you should never say never.

Christian pulls me back up to him and the look he gives me takes my breath. I swear I see everything I have ever wanted looking in his eyes. Christian slowly brings his hands to my face to cup my cheek and slowly I see him lean towards him. I didn't even realize I was leaning towards him until I almost lost my balance on his lap. I don't know who made the final move for our lips to touch. I couldn't even tell you what my name is right now.

All I know is I feel alive for the first time in my life. His lips are perfectly molded to me like a missing puzzle piece. The intensity is out of this world and I couldn't tell you when my moans began or when his ended. I don't know what lies ahead of us but I know I want this man in my future. I just don't know how I can honor Christian and Michael at the same time.

 **Christian**

I can't believe that I am finally kissing Anastasia. I know I shouldn't be doing after what she's just told but God help me I just couldn't resist me anymore. My fantasies of this moment doesn't do this kiss any justice. I love she feels against my lips, in my arms, against my chest…

What a minute…my chest.

Holy shit Anastasia has been against my chest for half an hour and I never thought about it. Not even once. I just had this deep urge to comfort her. I know all too well how it feels when someone older than you preys on you and takes advantage of the trust you so naturally give at that age. I don't know how she's touching me but I don't ever want her to stop. I've only had a taste of it but I want more, so much more.

Anastasia is strong, kind, beautiful, intelligent, and fearless and I am in awe of her. I want all of her but that means I will have to give her all of myself as well. Can I give her the same thing she has given me and reveal all of myself to her? Will she accept the good, the bad and the ugly? Can she look past what I've done in the past and look forward to a future with me? Only she can give me those answers and I swear when I look in her blue eyes I see all the answers I am looking for.

"Well it's about damn time you guys kissed I didn't know who would explode first! Christian, Ana or myself from watching the most two stubborn people alive fall in love with each other but not do a damn thing about it."

Damnit I forgot that asshole was even in the room. I glare at Michael to shut the fuck and let Anastasia and I have this moment but he just laughs at me. It's true I have a lot more respect and gratitude towards him but it still doesn't diminish the fact of what he truly is.

And he truly really is an asshole. He's not alone so am I. Guys like us take pride in it.

"Michael now would be a really good time for you take over and tell Christian about how we became married." Anastasia leans into my chest and cuddles up next to me. I pull her closer to me and enjoy the warmth that her body brings.

"Sure Ana, so where should I begin? My fucked up father's blind understanding or my selfish nature to prevail?"

 **I have written part 2 of this little confrontation and it will be posted by next week. Again I apologize for the late updates and I will appreciate your honest feedback.**


	13. Chapter 13 Deal with the Devil

**I have decided that from now on I will not be predicting, promising or even suggesting when I will update seeing as how the universe doesn't seem to like me right now. Why that is I don't know but any who on with the show! Please excuse the typos my original chapter got deleted when we moved to our new office. Oh joy!**

 **Chapter 13. Deal with the Devil**

 **Christian**

"Michael now would be a really good time for you take over and tell Christian about how we became married." Anastasia leans into my chest and cuddles up next to me. I pull her closer to me and enjoy the warmth that her body brings.

"Sure Ana, so where should I begin? My fucked up father's blind understanding or my selfish nature to prevail?"

I knew he was a selfish asshole.

"Michael stop calling yourself selfish! You don't have a selfish bone in your body." Ana's eyes narrows as she looks at Michael offended that he would say such a thing. Me, him and the whole world knows differently though.

"Anastasia I'm selfish for even putting you in this position. We should have never gotten married no matter what my father wanted." Michael hangs his head in shame. I guess I can give the guy a little break. It's obvious that he cares about Anastasia so that's one redeeming trait about him. Carly rubs his back and whispers something in his ear. She must have said just what he needed to hear because he squares his shoulders, lifts his head and sits up straight.

"I grew up in a household where image was everything. The paparazzi has always been in our lives and we had to make sure that we always conducted ourselves appropriately or else we would embarrass my father." Michael takes a deep breathe, exhales and then continues his story.

"Like I told you Christian I always knew I was different. Sure I was a prodigy in computer programming and electronics but that's not what made me different. Hell everyone in our family is excellent in their field but no what really made me different was my sexual preferences as my dad likes to call it. I just call it being gay." Michael starts laughing without humor while Carly continues to rub his back.

Dammit I hate to admit it but I can understand where Michael is working from. It's hard to grow up in a perfect family when you have to hide who you really are. I don't know if my mother would judge me for what I am and I don't want to find out anytime soon. Anastasia snuggles up close to me and she's another person that I wouldn't want to find out what a monster I truly am. I wish being gay was the skeleton that was hiding in my closet. At least I know they would accept me for that.

Michael's father is a fucking idiot to judge him for being gay. You can't help who you're attracted to it's a natural body function. And in this day and age nobody should be afraid to come out, hell the LGBTQA community is a strong force of nature. I've always said I don't care what anyone is doing in their bedroom as long as they don't bring it into mine!

"Hell my father knew I was gay it's not like I tried to hide it. I could never fit in with my family because I didn't want to be controlled like them. When I met Ana I finally found someone I could be myself around and would still love me for me."

I wonder could Anastasia love me for me?

What….did I just fucking say love?

"I thought that my parents would reject Anastasia but it was just the opposite. They absolutely loved her and doted on her. They would always welcome her around to whatever we were having. Ana had this way of causing the tension in the house to die down. Whenever she was around I always felt like I was a part of the family because she went out of her way to make it that way."

Michael smiles shyly at Anastasia and she gives him a blinding smile right back. Even though I understand Michael's plight I can't help but feel jealous. Jeesh what do I have to do to get a smile like that from.

 _Jesus the girl is sitting in your lap and snuggled up on your chest what more do you want jackass?_

Well….the asshole inside my head does have a point.

"Later on I find out that they loved Anastasia so much because they thought she would be the one to "change me." That was until my father walked in on me and Jacob, my first boyfriend, one night."

Michael really does laugh this time around at the memory of that day. I can only imagine what his father's face must have looked like and I can't help but to chuckle with him.

"After he kicked Jacob out of the house and threatened to fire his parents if he so much as looked my way again, he told me that the only way he would give me the startup money for my company is if I married a woman."

Michael looks at Carly, Anastasia and then me. I can see the anger rolling off of him in waves. I honestly don't blame him. I would have been angry too. Hell I was angry at Carrick but his demands were college and not marriage. How any father can force their child into being something that their not is something that I will never understand.

"I looked him dead in his eyes and told him to go fuck himself. I packed up my bags and drove to Anastasia's and stayed with her for 6 months. I was saving the money from my job and I didn't care how long it took I was going to start my company up no matter what without my father's help. The only person I felt bad for was my mother because she was stuck in the middle of this mess. She tried for so long to get my father and I to reconcile but we never spoke a word to each other until I got a call from her one day."

"You know the feeling a room gets before you get some fucked up news. How it's so quiet you can hear a pen drop, roll around to the corner and hit against the wall? How it seems like everyone stops breathing and nobody wants to speak because they don't want to deliver that news. How you feel goosebumps crawl up your arms and your scalp tingles because you just know that whatever you're about to hear you would never be prepared for it and that scares you to death? That's the feeling I got the day my mother called me and told me she only had about a week to live."

I can believe everything Michael is saying because he looks just like that right now. He looks like a man who has been brought to his knees and would do anything to escape the pained hell hole he has been subjected to. I can't imagine how I would feel if Grace called me and told me that. I don't think I could survive it and looking at Michael now if this is even a corner of what he felt I don't know how he did.

"Anastasia drove me over there and then she punched my father in the face when he tried to deny me access to her." Michael chuckles and looks at Anastasia with pure adoration.

That's my girl!

"Even though my mother had lost a lot of weight, all of her hair, was pale as a ghost and could barely speak she was still one of the most beautiful woman in world. I just sat with her and held her hand I was so shocked. I didn't even know I was crying until she wiped away my tears. She asked me for a favor and at that moment I would have given her my soul if that would have made her better."

"All my mother wanted was for my father and I to reconcile. I hated that man with every fiber I had in me but I would have done anything for my mother. So I made a deal with the devil. That sick son of a bitch knew of what she asked for us and he didn't try to make it either for me. He said he would only forgive me for my transgressions if I marry a girl and start the company he always imagined for me."

Michael scoffs and gets up to walk over to the table to pour himself another drink. You can see the tension radiating from him. I am pretty sure that if his father was here right now he would kick his ass. Hell I want to kick his ass. The only good thing that has come from this story is fact that Anastasia's scrumptious ass is still in my lap. Jesus she feels so good. She feels like heaven and sin at the same time. She's the only woman I know that can pull that oxymoron off.

"After I agreed to my father's terms I came back to my mother's room and I told her we had made our peace with each other. She died right after I said those words and till this day I hate that the last words I ever told my mother was a lie."

Michael swallows his tumbler full of dark liquid and starts to pour another. I finally can begin to understand Michael and Anastasia is right he's not selfish. He is however changed, you can't go through an experience like that without its marks sticking with you.

"The day we buried my mother my father wanted me to come over the next day to meet the girl he had chosen for me. Some business partner's pompous ass daughter. I agreed that I would come over tomorrow and meet her. That same night I went back to Anastasia and begged her to marry me. If I was going to marry, I wanted to marry someone I loved. And even though I wasn't in love with her or even attracted to her, I love her with everything I have in me. She is the only person that I would have trusted to not abuse the situation and stick by my side through thick and thin."

"Anastasia automatically agreed to it that same night we hitched a plane to Vegas compliments of my father since we took his jet. The next day we came back, imagine my father's and Angela's surprise when I brought my wife to dinner."

The whole room burst with laughter as we all laugh at Michael's father's expense. I look down at Anastasia laughing and I swear she has stolen all of the air from lungs. She's an in temptress and I'm lucky to even breathe the same air she breathes.

"The contract that my father made me sign stipulated that I had to marry a woman, it didn't specify who so even though he was pissed off he had to give me the money to start my business with. I have stuck within the guidelines of the contract but I have never given him the business, wife, or life he has imagined for me."

Michael looks at Carly and you can tell how much he really loves her. He looks at her like she is the answer to his prays and she looks at him like he hung the moon and stars for her.

"I want out though so I can finally be myself and Anastasia can finally have her happily ever after. That's where you come in Grey."

"Well Michael I'm in. How can I help you?"

 **I know this is a short chapter but I just couldn't draw out Michael's pain. Even though he has a fucked up past he is such a force of nature that I can't see him down for too long! Now that the explanations are out of the way this story will finally be picking up speed!**


End file.
